


Rebuilding Richard

by T_M_T



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_M_T/pseuds/T_M_T
Summary: Set in the TG heyday.  No-one is married anymore.  Richard is broken from his divorce, something has to be done before he implodes and takes the show and everything else with him.  Jeremy needs to be the one to do it.I've not written fanfic for a decade and never MM or TG before.  Sorry it has not been beta-d and I'm writing on WordPad after misplacing my Word Licence! Always grateful for feedback.  Chapter 1 doesn't need a rating but it will ramp-up in later chapters.
Relationships: Jeremy Clarkson/Richard Hammond, Jeremy Clarkson/Richard Hammond/James May
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	1. 1

Chapter 1

Richard sighed deeply as he walked into the portakabin. It was getting harder and harder to come to work, to his dream job that he loved so much. The atmosphere was getting more and more strained and he didn't know why, just that he couldn't take it for much longer.  
"Hangover Hammond?" Jeremy loudly greeted him with, his usual level of tack and caring obvious. Richard studiously ignored him and headed for the kettle, perhaps a strong cuppa might help, or at least give him something to focus on doing.  
"Did I hear the kettle?" James called as he walked out of the bathroom, "Oh never mind if you're on duty Hammond, I'll do it myself."  
"Thanks a bunch James, do you really think I'm so incompetent I can't make a decent cuppa?"  
"Well I'd not have phrased it quite like that, I'm not Jez." Richard tried to smile at James' attempt at tack, raking his fingers through his hair.  
"Oh you do it James, it's easier than seeing you wince while I do something simple!" Richard was harsher than he intended to James. "Ouch!" A box of paracetamol hit the back of his head and he turned round to see Jeremy rolling his eyes at him.  
"Don't take your hangover out on us Hamster, take some tablets and we can run through what Andy has planned for us today."  
"I DON'T have a hangover" Richard emphasised through gritted teeth, before stomping out, slamming the door behind him.  
"Everytime! Can't you even try and be nice for a second Jez!" James berated him. "He isn't really drinking anymore, in case you hadn't noticed. There could be something other than that wrong. He's not been himself for weeks and I don't think it's the divorce either. Good to know you care about your colleagues. He's been going through the motions in front of the cameras and Andy is going to get involved too soon."  
"I was trying to enquire about his well-being! I have noticed that he's looking a wreck, he's lost weight, sunken eyes, listless, was hoping that he'd been hitting the bottle." Jeremy retorted, not realising he did care so much. "I sit looking at him in meetings or doing the News segments, our make-up girls are not that good."  
"You considered asking him, showing you might care, rather than wading in like your usual oafishness? You know he's always felt closer to you than me. I might be able to work out the basics but you know I can't handle that kind of conversation." Jeremy raised his eyebrow at James' reply. "I've never kidded myself, yes we're a trio and we have on-screen magic but the pair of you are closer, which is fine by me. We are the luckiest blokes on the planet, to get paid to work with our best mates and do what we do. If we lose Hammond where will that leave everything? It works because it's the 3 of us and I can't imagine trying to build that again with someone else." Jeremy just stared at James, after possibly the longest, most open and insightful speech he'd ever heard from man he'd worked with for over a decade.

"You seriously think it would come to that? He wants to go?"  
"I hope not but he's coming in everyday looking like he wants to be anywhere else but here."  
"Ok ok I'll go and find him," Jeremy heaved himself off the old sofa and strode out the door.

Richard was leaning back against the wall outside, one leg bent, foot on the wall. He was the image of dejection. In the bright daylight, Jeremy could see how sallow his skin was, that his usually form-fitting jeans were loose and held up by his belt, his shirt wasn't ironed, his hair was genuinely messy not styled, and there was a ring of cigarette butts round him, Richard never chain-smoked, that was Jeremy's stress trick. He felt a pain in his chest when he really looked at Richard and how far down he'd fallen without Jeremy helping his friend. He couldn't remember the last time he'd gone over to Richard's flat, checked in on him when they weren't working. He'd believed him when he said he was fine, it was what blokes did.  
"What? Come to have another mock?" Richard spat out, finally noticing Jeremy standing there staring at him.  
"Hammond..Richard.." Jeremy tried to sound caring, "I'm not having a go at you, I'm worried about you."  
"Yeah right, like you think of anyone but yourself" Jeremy backed away as Richard's words hit him in the chest. He tried to reach out and put a hand on his shoulder, but it was shrugged off. He was about to try and say something else when Andy came round the corner.  
"Right guys inside, let's get your backside shifted before the crew get bored," Andy herded them both into the portakabin. Jeremy shot a look at Richard, but the shutters were down and his 'work face' was in place.

They spent the day shooting the usual stuff, all three relieved that it wasn't an audience day and that they were each alone in their cars, interacting with a single camera, rather than each other. After Andy had yelled "Cut, get lost and be ready for the long day tomorrow, so no benders tonight. You are all spending the day together so try and pretend that you want to do that."

They all headed for their own cars, Richard was in the Morgan and gone before James and Jeremy reached theirs.  
"Please try and talk to him, " James begged Jeremy.  
"I did try but he shut down and Andy had his usual perfect timing. I'll head over to his flat tonight."  
"Just think before you speak, for heaven's sake, if he doesn't come in tomorrow, we're stuffed."  
"I'm not a completely insensitive oaf!" James spluttered out his laughter in response. "Ok I can try not to be."

Jeremy drove back to his flat in London in his Merc, trying not to speed, but not really focused on his driving, trying to work out what to say to Richard. Thankfully the Merc knew it's way home. They'd started working together over 10 years ago, been there for each other through rocky times in each other's marriages, teased each other mercilessly on camera, carried each other on their epic trips to weird and wonderful parts of the world. He thought they could read each other like a book, but he'd stopped reading and taken Richard for granted. He was ashamed of himself when he walked out of the portakabin and took a proper look at him this morning. How could this have happened and he not really noticed until James, Captain Slow for goodness sake, saw it first? He tried to imagine working without Richard, but just couldn't go there, he'd not had to since 2002 and had no intention of starting now, the very idea hurt too much.

Jeremy found himself pulling into his parking space and let himself into his flat. He took a long shower then slumped in his desk chair in his study, wrapped in his dressing gown. His hand knocked the mouse and his screen saver started scrolling through photos of the 3 of them from their Specials, publicity shots and behind the scenes ones that he, James, Richard or Andy had taken. The private shots showed the real 3 of them, laughing, joking, drinking, not a care beyond the next day's drive. A tear rolled down his cheek when he realised they'd lost something so precious. Since his divorce, they had become his family, his life and he was ready to fight to keep that. He pushed back the chair, heading to the bedroom to get dressed and head over to Richard's.

Richard was slumped on the sofa staring at the tv, you couldn't really call it watching as he had no idea what the programme was. A thumping on his front door made him jump and look around, wondering when it had gone dark. There was another thump, he considered not bothering to answer, just pretend he wasn't in, but the tv was loud enough to be heard outside. He stomped over to the door, looked through the peephole and groaned at the sight of Jeremy.  
"What do you want?" He shouted, not opening the door.  
"Please let me in, I want to talk to you."  
"Well I'm not particularly interested in talking to you," Richard replied stubbornly.  
"Hammond... Richard, please, before your neighbours have an excuse to sell a story about it to the gutter press," Jeremy pleaded. Richard laid him head against the door, breathing deeply, failing to compose himself properly. He opened the latch and walked back to slump on the sofa again. Jeremy heard the click, waited for the door to be opened then pushed it open, locking it behind him.

The smell hit him first, unemptied bins, stale cigarette smoke and a hint of stale alcohol, he wrinkled his nose in disgust and was about to make a crass comment about it as he walked into the lounge and flicked the ceiling light on. Any comment died on his lips as he took in the state of the lounge. Richard was slumped in the middle of the sofa, feet up on the only bit of empty space on a littered coffee table. It was covered in dirty mugs, glasses, plates, overflowing ashtrays and chippy wrappers. There were pizza boxes on the carpet too. He backed out of the doorway and headed for the kitchen, it was no better, there couldn't have been a single clean plate or utensil in the place, the bin was overflowing, stale milk containers on the counter, pile of used teabags on the actual counter, sink full of unwashed stuff. The washing machine door was open, washing hanging out of it and on the floor in front of it waiting to go in. Taking a deep breath through his mouth he checked the bedroom, the curtains were still drawn, bed unmade and clearly dirty sheets, mugs and bottle on the bedside cabinet, dirty clothes on the floor, overflowing bin by the bed, empty tablet blister packs and tissue round it. Lastly the bathroom, the bath had scum rings in it, loo seat was up and bowl in dire need of some industrial strength bleach, toothpaste stains round the sink, hair product containers with lids off and damp towels on the floor.

He returned to the lounge where Richard was still on the sofa as if he was alone.

"Richard," He asked softly, "What happened?" Richard slowly turned to look at him with those painfully hollow eyes.  
"Nothing happened, why?" He reply, confused.  
"The flat looks like a bomb's hit it or squatters have moved in," Jeremy gestured around the room. Richard looked at the coffee table,  
"Well I suppose it is a bit untidy," he shrugged.  
"A bit!" Jeremy exploded. "A Bit? James could do experiments on some of the things growing on the plates in the sink!"  
"What has it got to do with you? Since when do you care?" Richard seemed to stir a bit in his apathy.  
"This isn't like you Richard, you normally have more pride in yourself. You came to work in a dirty creased shirt today for goodness sake."  
"Oh like you always look perfect!" Richard stood up and stalked towards Jeremy.  
"You are worth more than this tip," Jeremy tensed up, waiting for the punch, instead Richard turned away, his shoulder sagging further,  
"No I'm not," he whispered. Jeremy felt a stab of pain in his chest and grabbed Richard in a huge bearhug.  
"You idiot, of course you are," he swivled Richard round to face him, Richard buried his head in Jeremy's warm chest and his shoulders started to shake. Jeremy held on tight as he felt his shirt dampen from the tears, slowly stroking his back.  
"No, no-one ever comes here to notice, so I started to not worry about washing up all the time. I'm the only one in that bed so why bother to make it, just as easy to roll back into and pull the duvet over. Just me using the bathroom, you stop seeing issues after a while to be honest. I'm too worn out to care about it." His breath caught as he mumbled into Jeremy.  
Jeremy struggled not to cry himself that he'd ignored Richard for so long, it was unintentional, but certainly had happened.  
"You bloody fool, all your earnings and you don't get a maid!" Richard gave a short laugh at this daft comment but the tears continued.  
"I'm not worth the bother, you and James can get on fine without me."  
"NO! No!" Jeremy shouted at Richard. He pushed him away, holding his upper arms staring down at his dejected wet face. "Look at me Richard." He cradled Richard's chin and forced it up, "Look at me," he repeated softly. Richard slowly lifted his eyes to his. Jeremy's heart felt like breaking, the dark shadows, redness and dejection in them. Without thinking he slowly lent forward and softly kissed Richard's lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy has been busy, determined to make up for his neglect.

Chapter 2

Jeremy drew back again and it was debatable who looked more shocked by the kiss. Richard just gazed up at him, lips slightly apart.  
"What did you do that for?" he gasped. Jeremy grinned.  
"Well it certainly got your attention."  
"There are easier ways to get a man's attention,"Richard protested. Jeremy shrugged.  
"Are you complaining? You've not punched me, which is a relief."  
"Nothing else in my life makes sense anymore so why should this?" Richard drooped again.  
"You are too exhausted to think right now, have a nap and then we can talk," Jeremy moved beside him and eased him into the bedroom, sat him on the edge of the bed, took his converses off and gently helped him lie back on the bed. Richard tried to protest but he had no energy to fight, especially Jeremy. He closed his eyes. Jeremy sat beside him, stroking his hair til he heard a change in Richard's breathing to indicate he'd fallen asleep.

He walked into the kitchen, removing his jacket and rolling his sleeves up. Hunting round under the sink, he found a roll of bin liners and set about the chaos in the place. It took him an hour and a half to get the kitchen and lounge into a rather more hygienic state. He laughed to himself at the idea of the public seeing him doing manual labour without even being asked. Once he'd finished taking out the rubbish and recycling, Richard's wheelie bins were full. He couldn't tackle the bathroom as it was an en-suite and he didn't want to wake Richard. Opening the fridge, there was nothing to eat, beyond the usual condiment jars and bottles, so opening the kitchen and lounge windows, for some fresh air, he slipped out the front door, pocketing Richard's keys on his way out. There was a Tesco Metro nearby and he stocked up on some basics: Bread, milk, eggs, cheese, ham, baked beans, soup. Richard was still asleep when he got back, feeling hungry himself he busied himself making a ham and cheese omelette. He had had to learn to cook when he and Francie split up, refusing to be a complete cliche of a middle-aged divorced man, nothing fancy or anything.

Richard stirred, stretched and slowly opened his eyes rather confused. He focused on the alarm clock and was surprised to find it was only 7 in the evening. He felt calmer than he had for weeks but didn't know why. Gradually he started to smell cooking and was completely thrown by the sound of someone moving around in his flat. He slowly got up and stumbled towards the sounds. He stood at the kitchen door and his jaw dropped at the sight of Jeremy standing at his cooker, concentrating at something in a frying pan. His attention was then caught by the rest of the room, or rather than lack of things covering the rest of the room. A lump formed in his throat at the thought that Jeremy had done this for him, then the memory of the kiss came back to him, that hadn't been part of his dream. No-one had done anything like this, been bothered about him enough. He padded silently away and caught a glimpse in the lounge, he didn't recognise it as his and realised how far he'd let things slip. Shame washed over him.

He jumped when he felt a big bear of a hand softly touch his shoulder.  
"You're awake just in time, come on, let's get some food in you," Jeremy smiled at him and he turned to follow him into the kitchen. Two places had been set at the breakfast bar, he slid up onto the tall stool.  
"You didn't have to do all this Jeremy, I can't believe that you've cooked for me, never mind all this," He gestured around them. "I'm not worth all this effort."  
"Stop putting yourself down!" Jeremy just stopped himself yelling at Richard. "You ARE worth it, you deserve to live in a decent place, not a filthy hovel, you deserve to eat properly, to be cared for, to be loved..." Richard's lips formed an O at this. Jeremy shoved his hands through his curls in exasperation, strode across the room to the infuriating gorgeous little guy and kissed him again.  
"That stool puts you at a much more comfortable height," he winked.  
"Seriously, you casually kiss me and make a dig at my stature at the same time!" Richard looked adorably indignant. Jeremy smirked, as he stepped away and served up the omelette for them both. Richard was about to say something else when the smell caught his attention and he couldn't help taking a mouthful. He moaned in delight at the explosion of flavours and realised how hungry he was, and started to devour it.  
"Slow down, pace yourself, from the look of you, your stomach is not used to proper food and you don't want indigestion." Richard tried, pausing to take a swig of the bottle of beer Jeremy had put in front of him. Jeremy slowly started to eat his own portion, not taking his eyes off Richard and the looks of delight as he consumed every morsel on his plate. His lips, the way his eyes closed savouring each mouthful. It was starting to distract him, give him ideas of things other than food that could put the same expression on his adorable face. He was starting to feel a little overwhelmed with emotions towards his diminutive colleague, and took a long pull on his beer.  
Richard put his knife and fork together, sat back and rubbed his belly contentedly.  
"I had no idea you could cook, Jez." Jeremy averted his gaze and ruffled his curls again.  
"Single man and all that, you can't live on takeaways for every, however you have been trying to."  
Richard's brain started to catch-up with their conversation, before Jeremy distracted him with dinner.  
"Erm, what you said before." Suddenly he found the table fascinating to look at, he didn't dare to look at Jeremy. "About what I deserved." He dared to glance at Jeremy, who couldn't meet his eye and was peeling the label off his bottle. "Do you really think that?"  
Jeremy sighed deeply, still not meeting his eyes. "You are a special person, we've worked together for so long, do you seriously think that I don't care about you?"  
"You didn't say care," Richard persisted. He slipped off his stool and stood in front of Jeremy, took his head in his hands and kissed him as gently as Jeremy had him. The feel of Jeremy's soft lips against his, made him sigh. "You're right, the height of these stools is useful" and Richard winked at Jeremy. Jeremy grinned, he couldn't help it, the impish expression on Richard's face was one he'd not seen for such a long time. He realised how much had been missing from their banter, on or off camera.  
"Let's go and sit on the sofa, these stools might be a useful height, but they are not particularly comfy. My back is beginning to remind me why it doesn't like manual labour." Richard grabbed another pair of beers and caught sight of the stocked fridge, which brought another lump to his throat, Jeremy REALLY cared about him, this his brain was still trying to process, as he followed him into the lounge. They sat on the now clean sofa, beers and cigarettes on the coffee table and turned on the TV. They were close but not touching. Jeremy turned so he was facing Richard and put a hand on his thigh. Richard found he was struggling to breath normally.  
"You have been part of my life for so long, I probably spent more time with you and May while I was married, than Francie." Richard nodded at this, thinking the same of Mindy. "You have been fading away for weeks now, physically and in personality, look how those jeans hang off you, they usually hug so nicely." Richard blushed. "May and I are worried you are going to quit or Andy is going to do something stupid like replace you. You've lost your spark. May didn't think he was the man to relight it, thought we were closer. I can't do this without you, both of you, but especially you, you make it worth coming to work in the mornings, then I go and treat you the way I did this morning." Jeremy hung his head and Richard couldn't help but stroke his cheek, causing Jeremy to shiver at the sensation. "I've done, if you ever repeat this I'll kill you, some soul-searching since and realised that I need you and want to be with you. We are both free agents, and not to be too May, but I want to see a lot more of you as well as spend more time with you. Please say something Richard, and stop me from embarrassing myself any further!" He looked up hopefully and saw a huge grin spread across Richard's face.  
"This day couldn't have gone from one extreme to the other without a catalyst like you involved! I was questioning it all and yes, I wasn't going to be able to go on for much longer the way it has been. I didn't care about anything, I've not felt worth caring for, even shaving and washing has been a chore, that I've only bothered with if we were filming. I couldn't be bothered to cook or eat, not been running for month, I've only not sunk into a bottle because I couldn't be bothered to shop for it." He took a deep breath and continued, "I neglected Mindy and deserved her leaving me and the girls not wanting to spend time with me. A dive to live in was what I deserved after that. I didn't think I was worth anyone taking the time to bother with, just switched off from it. I can't remember the last time I kissed or was kissed, before tonight, I certainly never imagined it would be with you." Richard fluffed his hair subconsciously. "I'm not upset that it is, just not a direction I'd looked in since Art College. You need to know that I'm not unwilling to pursue this, it is just a lot to process in one go." Jeremy felt a flare of hope and Richard leaned in for another kiss, while supporting himself with a hand on Jeremy's thigh. This time they both slide a hand into each other's hair and pressed together more enthusiastically. Jeremy parted his lips first, and touched his tongue to Richard's lips tentatively asked for permission. Richard moaned and opened his lips, delighting in the sensation of Jeremy's tongue against his, exploring his mouth, the flavour of him. The moan went straight to Jeremy's trousers and he felt himself twitch. He slid his hand up Richard's thigh and felt his equal reaction. He started to manoeuvre them so that he was lying on top of Richard along the sofa. Richard's hands were in his hair, and sliding slowly up and down his back, occasionally gently brushing over his bum. One of Richard's leg was entwining his. They could both feel their erections against each other, both starting to thrust gently against each other. Richard threw back his head to moan at the sensation, Jeremy took the opportunity to kiss and lick his way down his throat to his collar bone. He buried his head in Richard's chest, panting as Richard moaned even deeper. Jeremy sat up suddenly, leaving Richard gazing at him with swollen wet lips and hooded lust-filled eyes.  
"What's wrong? Please don't say you've changed your mind!" Richard pleaded.  
"No no, not at all," Jeremy stroked his face to try and reassure him. "It's been a big day and I don't think going from 0 to 60 would be a good idea." Richard couldn't help but grin at the motoring reference. "You need a good night's sleep and remember Andy's warning!"  
"Not sure this was the kind of 'bender' he was referring to," Richard couldn't help but retort.  
"Possibly not but I don't want to exhaust you and trust me, if I'm going to get into this with you, and I plan to, then I want to take my time and not be restricted to the need to be up early the next day. The look on your face would make it obvious what we'd been up to all night too and we air before the watershed." Jeremy winked at Richard. "Get a good night's sleep and I promise that I'll be back tomorrow evening to explore every inch of you." Jeremy waggled his eyebrows and heaved himself up off the sofa, pulling Richard to his feet as well. He walked towards the front door, holding his hand. Bending down he placed a gentle loving kiss on Richard's still swollen lips, groaned as he tried to rearrange himself in his trousers, thankful for his shirt not being tucked in for a change, winked and let himself out.

Richard rested his head on the closed door and tried to process the evening, failing completely he shrugged and headed into the kitchen to wash up everything from their meal. He vowed to himself to keep on top of it and popped into the lounge for the bottles and used ashtray, even washing that. If Jeremy was going to come back tomorrow then the bedroom and bathroom needed sorting out, and he had promised that he would be. The messy floor was quick enough, he did own a washing hamper, just had been using the floor instead, he emptied the bins in both rooms, moving the dirty cups and glasses into the kitchen to deal with in the morning. The bed could be stripped tomorrow morning, so he stripped off and headed into the bathroom. Squirting cleaner all round the bath, he tackled the sink while it got to work on the scum. He then used the loo, flushed and left it to steep in heavy duty bleach overnight, scrubbed the bath, brushed his teeth and headed for bed. Once he finally stopped, he started to process everything. Someone thought he was worth loving, not just anyone but that idiotic oaf of an orangutan he's worked with for so long. The idea made him grin into the darkness. He slowly began to think about their kisses and that makeout session on his sofa, he'd not done anything like that since he'd dated Mindy. His blood started to reroute and he idly began to stroke himself, remembering the feeling of Jeremy lying on top of him and the incredible sensation of their erections against each other. Art College had never gone beyond a quick snog and grope through clothing, usually after too many beers, tonight he'd pretty much been sober. Wrapping his hand properly around himself he started to pump, sliding smoothly, using his thumb to catch his fluids and spread them along. Throwing his head back, he started to pant, as he got closer and closer. Shouting rubbish he shot over his stomach, slowing down his movement to draw out any every sensation. He reached over for tissues, cleaned himself up, made sure they landed in the now fresh bin, pulled up the covers and closed his eyes with a contented smile on his face. For the first night in months, sleep came fast and deep, not once had he questioned that his evening had been with a man.


	3. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The both wake up in their respective beds and mull over the night before. Angst and a spot of hope.

Richard woke up feeling, well he wasn't sure what, not dreading having to get up and go to work. He threw back the duvet as usual, his subconscious trying to tell him something as he headed into the bathroom. The smell of bleach hit him and a few synapses started to fire that something was different. He reversed back in the bedroom and looked around, apart from the bed, it was tidy, poking his head into the bathroom, it was clean. Ruffling his hair, he walked into the kitchen and got a vision of Jeremy standing at his cooker; then sat on the stool; kissing him as he was sat on the other stool... He retreated and spotted his sofa. Memories flooded back thick and fast: kissing, thrusting, groping ... Jeremy! He sank down on the sofa, head in his hands, what on earth had he done? What had he been thinking of? Jeremy was his mate, his colleague, a man! He headed back into the kitchen to search for something for breakfast, opening the fridge he found that he had options and remembered that Jeremy had done this. He was the reason the contents of his kitchen was back in the cupboards and drawers, clean, that the bin was clearly empty. It tugged at his chest that the oaf had done this for him, no thought as to doing it for a man, simply for him. He remembered how it felt being encased in those long arms, held against that huge body, how right it was. He started to harden as he replayed the kissing, it wasn't a drunken mistake, they both knew what they were doing, what they wanted and the frustration when Jeremy had pulled away. He closed his eyes at his promise to return tonight.

Opening his eyes, he glanced at his watch, ah better get a shift on, he started the coffee maker and jumped in the shower. Tempted as he was to get some relief in the shower, he needed to focus on work first, it was an audience in the studio day. He shaved carefully, brushed his teeth and while he was towel drying his hair, opened the wardrobe. There wasn't much in there as most of it was in the hamper, but he did unearth a white shirt, with white embroidery down the front, dark blue jeans and a caramel suede blazer, his cowboy boots completed the picture. Before dressing he dragged the dirty bedding off, not able to remember when he'd last done this. He grabbed fresh from the airing cupboard and quickly made the bed, taking care to smooth it down nicely, unable to forget Jeremy's comment about exploring every inch of him tonight, his cheeks burned with the idea. He quickly shook his head, no no consign that to the back burner, focus on work, otherwise thought will go straight to his trousers. A constant hard-on was somewhat difficult to explain to Andy. Ok, toast and coffee and off to Dunsfold. Richard headed out the door feeling more positive than he could remember for a very long time.

Jeremy had slept well too. He woke up feeling a sense of hope and relief, he felt his actions could get Richard to turn a corner. However much he might hate housework, yes he had a maid to do his, but he's a busy man, it was worth it to see the look on Richard's face. He didn't like to admit it to himself often, but he actually quite enjoyed cooking. Cooking for two was even better, seeing him enjoying the food, as well as the relief that he was actually eating something. He wanted to look after Richard, couldn't bear the fact that he thought he wasn't worth it, he was the sweetest person he knew. The three of them had something special, on camera they could read each other like a book, fed each other lines beautifully, scripted or ad-libbed and in a tight spot they had each other's back, no questions asked. He wasn't blind or as stupid as he plays on camera, he knew Richard was off his game, they were doing more takes, his track times were verging on May's, he hadn't tried to bag the test drive of the latest Porsche and they'd not done any epic adventures lately. Richard knocked them back every time Andy raised one in production meetings, knowing they couldn't do one without him. Why had it taken James to point it out to him as well to do something about it? He shook his head and focused on starting his day, shower, shaving, food and what to wear. He signed deeply at his wardrobe, 'Why am I worrying about what to wear? I've never worried before, for goodness sake I'm known for being badly dressed.' He did care though, he didn't want Richard to look at him and have second thoughts, he had enough other reasons for doing that. Why would such a lovely guy want to be with a great oaf like him? He slumped down suddenly on the edge of the bed, a punch of guilt to his stomach. Was he taking advantage of Richard? There had been a few one night stands, some couple of weeks' worth of repeat dates, but no woman who'd made him want to include them in his life, introduce to the Boys, certainly not to his kids. No-one he felt a connection with, that spark that makes you feel so alive. Last night had been more than just a spark, it was a full-blown fire. He'd gone over to see Richard for Richard's sake, not to get something himself, should he be benefiting from everything? Would Richard think that way too, that he was taking advantage of his lowered resistance? Oh God, he had to get to the studio and focus on the job, maybe he would be able to have a private chat to May in a break. Not that he was much good at relationships but it was his bright idea to go to Richard in the first plan. He hurried out to the Merc, wouldn't do for the big guy to be beaten to work by Captain Slow.


	4. Work, Studio Day

Richard bounced into the portakabin and deflated slightly when he realised it only contained James.  
"Morning Hammond, tea?"  
"Please, just the two of us then?" Richard asked nervously. James cocked his head to one side to take a proper look at him while the kettle boiled.  
"Yep, you look like you've actually had a decent night's sleep." Richard shrugged in response,  
"Suppose so, can't believe you got here before both of us," Richard tried to casually change the subject. James hid a smile, turning his back to take the teabags out of the mugs. He handed one to Richard and sat in his usual armchair, sipping his own, watching Richard over the rim. Richard grabbed his copy of the latest script that Andy had left ready for him on the coffee table, avoiding James' gaze.  
"Has our Lord and Master made many changes?"  
"Yes I have," Andy said gruffly, stepping through the door. "Now why are there only two of you and are you seriously both chilling like a couple of teenagers in Costa rather than being so called professionals who should be in the studio ready to do the pre-audience run through? Do I need to ask where he is and whether he's lowering his ego enough to come to work today?"  
"Get down off your high horse, Andy, I'm here," Jeremy appeared behind him in the doorway, towering over as usual. Richard gulped at the sight, he was just so larger than life. All he could see of him behind Andy was a royal blue shirt and navy jacket, his jeans and brown "driving" shoes had to be implied.  
"Hammond, pass us my script and we can get this rehearsal out of the way." Andy humphed and shoved past Jeremy. Richard held out the script but couldn't meet Jeremy's eye. James pushed himself out of his chair, rolled up his script and headed to the door.  
"Come on Hammond, he'll be in a foul mood all day if we get behind schedule this early on." Jeremy moved aside to let him out. Richard headed towards the door too. Jeremy checked that James was out of earshot, and grabbed Richard's arm as he passed him.  
"You ok? You look like a new man this morning," Richard smiled shyly at him in response. He kept walking but when he felt a light stroke on the back of his hand, he turned and managed to meet Jeremy's eyes.  
"Not now please, I've not got the brain capacity to process our job and you as, well," He ruffled his own hair shyly, "as you! I think keeping our focus on the job is best policy, see if we can't do better than we have been doing this series and perhaps Andy won't fire me or think he can find someone better. Thank you for one of the best night's sleep I've had for a long time though, I feel human this morning rather than barely functioning." Jeremy winked in response and they walked over to the studio together in silence. Jeremy tried not to be affected by the way Richard was managing to look up at him from under his lashes at same time, he loved those huge brown eyes. There was still dark smudges under them, but they were purple rather than black, still giving him a vulnerable edge that made Jeremy so desperate to look after him, as well as too sexy for words.

They finished the run through, Jeremy was on top form, ruling the roost as ever. James was more relaxed, glancing between his co-hosts for signs of what might have been said last night, clearly the great oaf had managed some diplomacy. Richard looked like a weight had been lifted, he was giving as good as he got for the first time this series, without script writers giving him the lines.  
"That was half-way to not bad," came over the speakers from Andy. "Get yourself to make-up and we can start letting the audience in." They could see the crew raising eyebrows at each other, high praise from Andy, since when did that happen? There was a thumbs-up from the floor manager and they switched off their mics. Richard was just getting up as James commented  
"First in make-up's a jessie," and winked at Richard. He couldn't help but laugh and pushed James along in front of him all the way down the corridor. He dropped into his usual spot, ready for the moment of pampering that he could only admit to himself, he quite enjoyed.  
"Morning Richard," Millie greeting him with, "Ready for me then?" She was brandishing a big foundation brush at him. He grinned and nodded. He closed his eyes but instead of the sweep of the brush, felt his face grabbed by warm hands and pushed from one side to the other. "Did you actually remember to go to bed last night Richard? I've needed overtime lately to get you ready and industrial grade concealer!"  
"Ha ha Millie, lets just say I've decided to try to treat myself a bit better, might even start running again."  
"Stop smoking again and it would make my job even easier," she winked at this, knowing trying to separate any of the three of them from their cigarettes was something not even Andy would try. "Running would help your colour, your tan is faded to nothing, I've had to start using the same foundation as on James."  
"Nothing wrong with pale and interesting," retorted James from his corner.  
"You're done James, Jeremy you're up," Sarah says. Jeremy sat down heavily in the chair. Sarah goes to grab the razor, then looks at him closely. "Well who actually remembered to shave this morning? Makes a change."  
"Oh is that why you were late Clarkson?" James teased.  
"At least I remember to get my hair cut occasionally!" Jeremy retorted.  
"Only because the afro would be back if you didn't, could be a positive though, would hide your bald spot better." Richard grinned at the relaxed banter, nothing they hadn't said many times to each other, but god he's missed it.  
"I'm too tall for people to see my so called bald spot," Jeremy faux pouted.   
"Funny how Andy still comes up with camera angles to show it," Richard couldn't resist quipping.  
"Back in your cage Hamster!"  
"You're just jealous, great things come in small packages," Richard threw back.  
"Promises promises," Jeremy couldn't help himself and grinned as he saw Richard blush in the mirror. James' eyebrows rose at this.   
"When you ladies have finished prettifying yourself, we have a show to record," with his usual timing Andy appeared at the door, then vanished as fast.  
"He's the genie that never grants any wishes, the way he appears from nowhere," Jeremy finished as he got up, removing the tissues protecting his collar. "Once more unto the breach and all that."  
"Shakespeare? Are you feeling yourself Clarkson?" James asked passing him. "Thought you said that sort of thing was too homosexualist."  
"Shut your face May," He retorted affably. "Lets get this show in the can and the rest of the week is ours." He couldn't help but catch Richard's eye, who flushed at the idea of having the rest of the week alone with Jeremy.  
The three of them pushed and shoved each other along the corridor to the studio door, winding up their energy. Andy stood at the door of his empire shaking his head at them.  
"It's like trying to herd puppies," he commented to no-one in particular, "controlling the three of them."

Jeremy stopped at the double doors, drew himself up to his full height, took a deep breath and threw both open, striding through. This was what he lived for, the buzz of it, the energy, showing off in front of the cameras and that audience vibe. He arrived, both arms in the air, acknowledging the applause, turning pointing at James and Richard. The three of them reach the centre cleared for them , the floor manager quietens the crowd down and Jeremy is off and running. He summarises the rundown of the show, introduces the clips, handed off to James for a piece. While the clip is running and the cameras are off, he risks a glance at Richard, finding him watching. He raises his eyebrows in a silent check-in, Richard nods and gives a cheeky wink in return. They both head over to the chairs ready for the News section. James ambles over and they start up again. Things are going well then a picture flashes up on their screen,  
"Mini have launched their latest Roadster but I'm not sure about it," Jeremy starts.  
"Nothing wrong with a little sports car, besides it's basically a little BMW now isn't it," Richard tries to defend it.  
"Are you trying to tell me that this is great thing that comes in a small package?" Jeremy ad-libbed back with raised eyebrows. Cameras caught Richard going wide-eyed and open-mouthed at Jeremy quoting his own line back at him. Jeremy laughs at him and James joins in, followed by the audience, even Andy behind the camera couldn't help himself, the Boys were back on form.  
"You can get good performance from a small car, you don't need a huge engine to get move something so much lighter," he finally recovered.  
"Possibly but you just can't beat a nice big engine," Jeremy threw with a smug grin.  
"You'd be amazed what you can squeeze into a Mini too," Richard tried to recover, glancing at James, trying to bring him in before the flirting becomes obvious to everyone.  
"Well that was their classic marketing campaign from the Sixties," James finished for him. "Now what do we think of this latest offering from Volvo?"  
"You and Volvos, James, is it the ultimate love story?" Jeremy groaned. They continue their banter, mostly scripted but not always. Richard walked over to the latest fast car they were reviewing, gave the facts and introduced the film he'd shot yesterday. James and Jeremy both couldn't help comparing the Richard in front of them to the one on film. James covered his mic, lent towards Jeremy and whispered,  
"You talked then? I'm impressed that you actually managed to say the right thing, if you want to catch up." Jeremy nodded, looking, to James' confusion, nervous. They both tried to catch Andy's eye, he saw and nodded, assuming it as a plea for a nicotine break. As soon as Richard's piece finished, Andy yelled "Cut, 30 minutes everyone." The three of them bolted for the nearest door and made for the portakabin, bursting through the door laughing. James automatically headed straight for the kitchen to put the kettle on, he didn't even bother to ask who wanted what, it was a given.   
"Can't believe you said that on camera, you cheeky sod!" Richard was half-sat on corner of one of the desks, Jeremy sprawled on the old sofa. Jeremy grinned broadly, putting both hands behind his head.  
"If you can't take it, don't give it out!"  
"I didn't, not on camera anyway."  
"You should have known a line like that is a gift to me, I just couldn't resist seeing if I could get that adorable expression on your face on camera. No-one would have thought anything of it, just sounds like height banter and laddish innuendo. Only we know that it was my pathetic attempt at flirting." Richard couldn't help a little intimate smile, know James could be back at any second with the drinks, so needed to keep his physical distance.   
With his usual chronic sense of timing, James lumbered in with the three cups of tea.   
"Good Man May!" Richard quickly busied himself with his script for the second half, Andy had handed him some changes to his final piece at the last minute. Despite all of them smoking, Andy had banned it in the portakabin, professional place of work and all that rubbish. Jeremy grabbed his pack off the desk, "Who's joining me?"  
"I've got to get this script changes learnt, you both go without me, and for goodness sake, don't forget to go round the side. Andy will have a fit if another audience member snaps you smoking again!" Richard moaned. James and Jeremy headed out, cigarettes already at their lips, lighters in hand, but did hide, Andy had threatened them with fines.

"So.." James felt he had to open the conversation.  
"I went over last night, God James, you should have seen the place! Rubbish everywhere, filthy, no food in, not sure how he's still functioning. He said that no-one ever visited so why bother keeping it clean or tidy, that he wasn't worth bothering with and didn't deserve to live in a decent place. Can't believe I let him get to that stage." Jeremy rubbed his face at the horror of the memory, then groaned, realising he'd be back in make-up getting a lecture before going back in front of the cameras.  
"It isn't your fault Jeremy, we've all let it happen, not tried to intervene sooner, you, me, Andy, we all know where he lives." James put a hand on Jeremy's shoulder.   
"We are supposed to be his best mates and we neglected him. I know we've got our own lives , but he should have been part of that." Jeremy retorted.  
"He is part of our lives but you can't force someone to socialise who doesn't want to. He kept refusing to join us all at the pub, you can't help but stop asking after a while. I like my privacy and own company so yes I didn't really think about it and should have because Hammond isn't that kind of bloke. That is the problem though, we're blokes, especially English ones, we don't ask for help, are always ok, stiff-upper lip and all that. Look we seem to have caught him in time, or rather you have." James said.  
"I hope so, erm, I think so," Jeremy drew deeply on his cigarette. "I'm not going to let him shrink away from us again, there's little enough of him as it is." James grinned at this attempt at a joke.  
"I know you are enjoying having our Hamster back but it almost as been as if you are flirting with him today," James teased Jeremy, who couldn't meet his eye.  
"Just because you are a homosexualist James, doesn't mean the rest of us are!"   
"Oy, how many times do I have to tell you, I'm not gay!" They nudged each other good humouredly. Jeremy heaving an internal sigh. Without a discussion with Richard and the pair of them knowing what's what, he'd never say anything to James, beyond a mate who cared.  
"I'm keeping an eye on him, can't cure him overnight but our talk seems to have helped him so far."  
"Helped? He's a new man! Going to let me into your secret? How did you do it? Turned into a Hamster-whisperer?"  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, and if I did, I'd have to kill you," Jeremy winked and wandered back into the portakabin to retrieve his cuppa and check on Richard.

Richard looked up as Jeremy walking in laughing. "May just called me a Hamster-whisperer!" Richard couldn't help a broad grin.  
"I rather like the sound of that," he replied as Jeremy winked at him, quickly downing his cuppa.  
"Go ok with the script?"  
"Yep and with time to spare for a quick puff, you up for another?"  
Jeremy shook his head "I'm good but James is still out there hiding. I've got to go and find Sarah, have a check over, see you back on set."  
Richard found James in the new usual spot. "Got a light May?" James lit him up and patted him on the arm, virtually a hug by his standards, Richard raised his eyebrows in surprise as he inhaled the smoke deep into his lungs.  
"I'm sorry," James apologised, "I didn't mean to ignore you." Richard shook his head.  
"You didn't, you invited me down the pub often enough but you're not the type to just turn up at someone's place, not without an invite and a plan."  
"You do seem more positive, a spark is back." Richard smiled.  
"The great oaf is hard to ignore when he's on one. Made me see sense with all the subtlety of a bulldozer."  
"You've had a rough time of it and he understands the feeling, he's been divorced twice!" They were interrupted by a klaxon sounding.  
"Andy is getting more subtle all the time," James laughed as they both stubbed out their butts, grabbing their scripts from inside, headed back to the hanger for round 2.


	5. The Boys go to the Pub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting back into the swing of things, Richard finally agrees to go to the pub after work.

Chapter 5 - The Boys go to the Pub

"And on that bombshell, good night!" Jeremy raised his arm in his habitual sign-off, James and Richard smiling either side of him. When Andy signaled the cameras were off, they were instantly surrounded by the fans, having not spent any time with them before or in the break. It was a good hour before the crew started to ease the audience out of the hanger studio. As the final few were sent on their way, the Boys were able to make their way down to Sarah and Millie to get the studio make-up scraped off. They then headed for the portakabin to wait for Andy and the de-brief. 

Again James made straight for the kettle, this time returning with drinks and the biscuit tin.  
"Think we've earned them today," he reasoned when Jeremy laughed at him.  
"Yes I think I agree with you James," Andy appeared, making Jeremy jump.  
"For God's sake Andy, will you stop doing that or I'll buy you a collar with a bell on it!" he blustered.  
"Why guilty conscience Clarkson?" Andy smirked at the slight flush on his face in response.   
"Course not," Jeremy replied indignantly, causing Andy's eyebrow to rise in a challenge.  
"Anyway, whatever team building the three of you have been doing, keep it up, that was some of the best banter we've had this series." James spotted a flush on Richard's cheek at the 'keep it up' and gave him a quizzical look, Richard just rolled his eyes to him. Andy proceeded to run through the ideas for next week, then released them with a reminder to get going on script outlines ready for Monday morning's production meeting and to check their emails for the latest challenge that cars needed sourcing for, leaving as suddenly as he'd arrived.  
"Do you ever expect him to appear or disappear in a puff of smoke?" Jeremy ruffled his curls as he asked. James and Richard both laughed and nodded, Jeremy couldn't help but join in, tensions easing all round.  
"Well we have our homework and the home-time bell has rung, anyone fancy a pint?" James offered, raising an eyebrow at Richard and Jeremy.   
"A quick one could be a plan," Jeremy raised his eyebrows questioningly at Richard,"Hammond?" A small flash of disappointment crossed Richard's face, "Unless you have other plans of course?"  
"Me, plans, as if I'd have plans. Why not, I think it's been too long since I did." James grinned broadly.  
"Why don't we give you a head-start May and see if you can get there less than 10 minutes after we do? Last one to arrive gets 2 rounds in!" Jeremy challenged him and Richard couldn't help but laugh, this was what he'd been missing and just not realised it.   
"You're on," James grabbed his coat and was out the door. Jeremy gave it a full minute before walking over to Richard.  
"You ok with going to the pub, it didn't seem so?" He put his hand on Richard's questioningly.  
"I am, don't really want to share you tonight but if I'm going to get back and stay on track, I need to stop avoiding people and putting up barriers." Richard linked fingers with Jeremy's.  
"Oh there is plenty of me to go around Rich," waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Richard gave a shy smile at the shortening of his name, he wasn't partial to Rich normally but the way Jeremy said it sounded, well right and rather intimate. "I want you all to myself too but there is more than enough time for that and what you said to May was spot on. It is too easy to slide down the slippery slope again and I'm not going to let you do that." Jeremy bent and softly kissed Richard's lips. "I know you said to focus on work here, but work is over now." Richard moved to press against Jeremy and slid his arms around him. Jeremy went for another kiss, Richard opened his lips slightly and touched the tip of his tongue to Jeremy's lips. Jeremy grabbed him tight, both hands on his bum, moaned and danced his tongue against Richard's in delight. They pulled their bodies apart, breathing heavily, just foreheads touching, both very aware of the arousal of the other. "We can't let May actually win a race, especially when there are drinks at stake!"  
"You tight Yorkshire man! But true Captain Slow can't possibly arrive first." Richard agreed with a fond grin. They pulled on their jackets and headed out to their cars. "Erm, Jeremy, can I ask you something?" Richard sounded nervous.  
"Course!"  
"What did you say to James, about last night I mean?" Richard messed with his hair in concern. Jeremy stopped, pulled Richard round to face him and looked him in the eye, hands on his shoulders.  
"I'd never say anything to anyone about this without you being comfortable with it. This is private, it is between us. I don't like keeping things from James but it is a decision we make together. Besides we don't know exactly what This is yet, I know where I'm hoping it goes but all in good time. Ok?" Richard nodded relieved. He didn't want to risk touching Jeremy outside, while most of the crew should have gone by now, you just never knew who might be finishing up and it would be their luck for it to be Andy. They walked on, got in their cars, started the engines, nodded to each other and set off like the start of a drag race, both laughing.

Jeremy and Richard arrive at the pub within a minute of each other, both laughing at the lack of James' Fiat Panda in the carpark. As Richard walks in, Jeremy has already grabbed a booth, next along from some of the crew, who give him a round of applause as they spot him. He bowed jokingly to them with that cheeky grin of his and slid into the booth next to Jeremy.  
"He's late, what a shocker. Bet he got lost again." Jeremy said laughing.  
"Oh yes, only our May could get lost on his way to our local!" Richard giggled. The giggle deepened into a belly laugh as James bursts through the door. Jeremy catches sight of him too, obviously out of breath, the pair of them start to slide down in their seat they are laughing so hard.  
"Your round May!" Jeremy shouts to him. James heads straight to the bar, rolling his eyes. He returns balancing three pints and several packets of crisps between his teeth. Jeremy relieves him of the pints and Richard the crisps, opening the packs , laying them flat in the middle of the table, so that they could all share them.  
"To May, never change mate" Jeremy toasted, James good naturedly raised his in acknowledgement. They all slowly sipped the pints, savouring the moment, the three of them drinking together again. They continued in companionable silence, munching and sipping.  
"You seeing your kids this weekend Clarkson?" James eventually asked, thinking it was a fairly neutral topic.  
"Nope not this weekend, they are busy with Francie. I've got column deadlines to hit. If I get bored I might try stirring it on Twitter, is always good for a laugh," Jeremy grinned cheekily. Richard and James groaned at this thought.  
"You'll get fired one of these days, messing about on there," Richard warned. "You know the Beeb Bosses have no sense of humour."  
"I know but it is so much fun, has got to be at least a fortnight since I last Tweet played." Jeremy mock pouted, sticking out his lower lip. Richard had to bite his to fight the desire to kiss it. Jeremy drained his pint, "Come on May, you lost, time for round two."  
James sighed, "I know I know, same again?"  
Richard shook his head, "Just a coke for me, not been drinking for a while and need to be capable of driving home." James nodded and went to the bar.  
Jeremy leaned towards Richard and spoke quietly, knowing there were still crew members next to them, "Good move, don't want you drunk later," He winked. "If you want to leave before me, I'll be round about 7 and will bring food, if you are still up for it?"  
"Oh you have no idea how up I am," Richard murmured. Jeremy made sure James was still at the bar and quickly slid his hand up Richard's thigh and felt his swollen crotch. Richard found himself struggling to breath at the sensation. Jeremy raised an eyebrow at his discovery.  
"That will make leaving discretely a bit hard."  
"Oh don't use that word, it's your fault pouting like that, I just wanted to kiss and bite that lower lip," Richard whispered urgently. Jeremy laughed and sat back.  
"Just think of James, dear boy, am sure that will sort you out, one of his interminable lectures on torque." Richard laughed and nodded as James returned with the drinks and more crisps.  
"Thanks James," Richard responded.  
"Just good to have you back out with us."  
"Until I'm back here again, I didn't realise how much I've missed this. Have been a fool holing up again the world. Hey!" Jeremy threw a crisp at him.  
"Stop being a big girl's blouse Hammond!" James sputtered out the beer he'd just sipped, laughing. "May don't waste good beer man."  
"It is your compassion Clarkson, just overwhelming sometimes."  
"I try my best," Jeremy replied, grinning broadly. The three of them continued to bat daft comments at each other, reveling in the companionship, for about twenty minutes, until Richard got to his feet.  
"Think it's time for me to call it a night, yes I am a lightweight Clarkson, have to pace myself and stuff I need to do at home. See you Monday gents."   
"Night slacker," Jeremy replied and James waved. Richard waved to the crew and wandered out to his car.  
"One for the road May?" Jeremy offered.  
"Good idea but cokes I think, neither of us need the publicity of being pulled over for drunk-drinking."  
"Always the voice of reason May and yes you are right." James and Jeremy stayed in the pub, talking about anything and nothing. Jeremy trying to focus on the conversation and not what the evening would hold. Standing Jeremy turned to James, "Night May, deadline are calling and the inspiration hasn't hit yet. Have a good one and see you Monday. Night Lads," he called to the crew, lifting a hand in answer to their calls, and he strode out.


	6. Early Evening Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard and Jeremy are finally alone in his flat. I've changed the rating to explicit and please be gentle with me, this is my first MM scene.

Chapter 6 - Early Evening together

Richard rushed around his flat bursting with nervous energy, not knowing what to do with himself. He's already had a long shower, scrubbing himself, excited but the idea of being touched by Jeremy but nervous all the same. The place looked so different to the previous morning and he could see it now. His washing had been done, he'd stopped in Boots on the way home and bought a few supplies, feeling like a teenager, but he didn't have to ask a pretty cashier to get them from behind the counter now, condoms were on the shelf, as easy to buy as plasters. The self-service tills meant no-one had to know what he'd bought, not that he should have been embarrassed, he was an sensible adult wanting to be safe. The lube didn't make a statement beyond him caring about his partner's comfort, neither branded him as planning to sleep with a man tonight, not that he knew that he would be doing of course and the idea of doing so both excited and terrified him. He trusted Jeremy though, they couldn't do their job if they didn't. He'd arranged his purchases, which also included wet wipes, on his bedside table. Looking down at his clothing choice, he questioned it again, jeans and a tight black tee-shirt. While most of his clothes were now clean, the airing cupboard is full of ironing, every shirt he owned was creased and if he tried to do some ironing the way he felt right now, it would not go well. Being caught ironing was not the way to start what he hoped would be a very pleasant evening, spot of washing up or cooking was manly but not ironing. 'Oh please be on-time or even early Jeremy, save me from my own head!'. He forced himself to sit on the sofa and try and watch something, his energy just transferred to his fingers and he channel-hopped, unable to focus on anything. He kept glancing at his watch, 6.40, not too much longer. Really being alone in his thoughts was not good for him. 

6.50 What on earth was he thinking? He had been a lady loving man for most of his life, those college gropes didn't really count, he was always drunk, when the most ridiculous things seem like a good idea at the time. A drunken snog and grope didn't mean he was into men, but last night he didn't question that it was Jeremy rather than a woman he was kissing and thrusting against. 

6.55 Seriously where was he?

Jeremy walked into his flat, humming a random tune. He headed for the kitchen, opened the fridge and checking the meal he'd prepared when he got home the previous night. Yes Richard was a famously fastidious eater but after all these years, he could come up with something that he knew even he would eat. He grinned to himself and the idea of feeding Richard, teasing him to open his mouth... Closing the fridge, he hurried into the bathroom, dropping clothes on his way. A hot shower, nice and clean with sandalwood shower gel, cleaning away the last remnants of the studio gunk and sweat of the day. Toweling dry, grabbing fresh jeans and a pale blue shirt, he quickly dressed.   
6.30, well he'd better get a move on or with the tail-end of the rush hour traffic he'd be late. He packed up the food and a bottle of rose wine that should compliment it nicely. He strode down the stairs to the residents' parking area, stowed the food carefully in the Merc's boot and pulled out. Within minutes he was stuck in traffic, not going anywhere fast. With all of the cameras around London, he wasn't going to take the risk of texting Richard to warn him. Ah yes Richard, was he doing the right thing? He'd married two women, dated more women than he cared to remember, never a man though. Could that be why all of those relationships had ended? No he didn't think so, was he worried that Richard was an man? Erm no actually. He was someone he cared deeply about, more than many women he'd dated. Did he care? No, he really didn't, nor was he worried about what people would think, he'd stopped caring about that a long time ago. It was his life, he wasn't hurting anyone, he had absolutely no intention of hurting Richard, quite the opposite, he wanted him to stop hurting.

7.10 Jeremy pulled up finally. He took a deep breath, swung his long legs out of the Merc, collected his goodies from the boot, nothing seemed to have moved about on the way, and headed into the building.

7.11 Richard finally heard a knocking on his door and was on his feet like a shot. He took a deep breath and opened the door, not needing to check who it might be first. The sight made the breath catch in his throat, Jeremy was wearing a shirt that brought out the blue of his eyes, eyes that were twinkling at him. His own eyes traveled down Jeremy to register what he was holding in his hand.  
"Is that a picnic hamper?" Richard raised his eyebrows with amusement.  
"Hello to you too! Best thing I could think of to keep things upright," Jeremy replied, walking past Richard straight into the kitchen. Richard followed him.  
"What's in there?"  
"Chicken pasta bake, garlic bread, chocolate mousse and a rather nice rose that should go with it all." Jeremy smiled at the look of surprise on Richard's face. "Nothing fancy or too heavy or objectionable to that fussy stomach of your's?" He winked and poked Richard playfully in the stomach, his breath catching slightly at the firmness of it, then leaned forward to press a gentle kiss on Richard's lips. Richard moaned and quickly pressed himself against Jeremy, reaching up into his hair to pull him further down. Jeremy smiled and pulled back.  
"What? Oh please don't say that you have changed your mind?" Richard deflated and bite his lower lip. Jeremy grabbed his hand quickly.  
"No Rich, not at all, but we have all night, there's no need to rush. How about you rustle us up a couple of G&Ts and meet me on the sofa?" Jeremy smiled reassuringly, stroking the back of his hand. Richard grinned and nodded. He watched Jeremy leaving the room, unable to resist catching the view of his bum as he left. Richard then focused on the task at hand, slicing a lime, popping the ice-cubes from their tray, pouring the gin and adding the sparkling tonic, then giving them a quick stir for good measure. It was one of the few things he did well in a kitchen. Walking through to the lounge, he handed one to Jeremy.  
"Tall and strong, just like you," Jeremy groaned in reply.  
"That was a truly awful line Hammond, now sit down and relax, stop trying so hard." Richard bit him lip and Jeremy couldn't resist winking, knowing he'd used the word on purpose. He took a long swig of the G&T and nodded his appreciation to Richard. "Spot on." They sat sipping for a few minutes, neither daring to look at the other.

"What are we doing?" Richard blurted out suddenly.  
"Well I don't know about you but I was enjoying a relaxing G&T, made by your good self."  
"Ha ha, not what I meant and you know it." Jeremy put the glass down on the coffee table and swiveled to look at Richard.  
"We are two good mates spending an evening together of drink and food, nothing we've not done in combinations with May for years."  
"But is that all? It wasn't the impression I had or May would be here and much as I adore the guy, I really hope he isn't part of this evening." Jeremy took a deep breath and put a hand on Richard's knee.  
"I've thought a lot about last night and you have to know that I didn't plan to spend part of it lying on top of you snogging your face off. I could have so easily dragged you off that that filthy bedroom and done something that we might possibly have both regretted." Richard started shaking his head desperately. "Don't misunderstand me Rich, I still want to very much but I need to know that won't ruin us, the three of us. Against popular opinion, I do actually think things through. It can't have escaped your notice that we're both blokes with a long track record of relationships with women, well as far as I know anyway?" Richard nodded, not trusting himself to speak and risk saying something to cause Jeremy to leave. "I've regretting a lot of things in my life and don't want being responsible for damaging you to be another of them, or for missing out on something amazing with you." Richard put his glass down, leaned up and kissed Jeremy.  
"I've been thinking the same but more than anything I've been remember how much I enjoyed last night. I was harder than I can remember and would have very happily taken it further. I did my share of exploring at Art College." Jeremy raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Drunken snogging with whoever seemed like a good idea at the time, amazing what beer goggles can do for you, and a few quick gropes, strictly over clothing. The three of us have done some crazy things on the drink, usually sabotaging each other's cars, but never each other."

Jeremy looked deep into those expressive brown eyes, that were wide with hope and longing. "I have come to the conclusion that it is the who and not what that is important. No I doubt I'd try and jump May's bones if he was a mate in trouble, nor Sarah, Millie or any of the girls in the crew. I'd be there for them as a friend but it stops there. You, oh you, are something different, we spark on camera and off, that magic that you can go a lifetime without finding and can't manufacture. I want to look after you, care for you, hold you and never let go. Yes I've taken you for granted and hate myself for not seeing what was happening to you, but I've taken my head out of my own backside and if you'll let me, want to make you feel like the most special person in the world."

Richard moved fast, kneeling up on both knees to be the same height as Jeremy, grabbed his face between his small hands and pressed his lips to Jeremy's, at first softly but then stronger, opening his lips with his tongue, searching out Jeremy's. They both groaned as their tongues explored each other, sliding stabbing. Jeremy pulled Richard onto his lap and took control, one hand round his back, the other on his thigh. Richard got one hand on Jeremy's back and the other in his curls. They slowly stroked each other while kissing desperately trying to devour each other. Richard could feel Jeremy's excitement against his thigh as Jeremy's hand brushed by his erection as he covered his thigh, grinning broadly. They broke eventually, breathing heavily, Richard buried his head in Jeremy's broad chest, unable to meet his eye all of a sudden. Jeremy forced his head up,  
"Don't be ashamed, you are allowed to instigate, and I know you enjoyed it." Richard groaned with longing as Jeremy placed his large hand directly on his engorged crotch. "We are equals in this, even if you are half my size," Jeremy winked. Richard shifted and straddled Jeremy's thighs, pressing their erections together. He started to unbutton Jeremy's shirt, while gazing at him with hooded lust-filled eyes. Jeremy looked down at Richard's fingers, biting his lip as they grazed skin, then grabbed them. "Wait Rich, erm.."  
"What? Oh come on, I've seen you without your shirt on before, even when I didn't want to," Richard winked. "I want to now and I certainly want to be the one to undress you." He gently thrust against Jeremy reminding him of his enthusiasm. His hands fell back again and Richard continued, pushing the shirt off his shoulders. Started at his shoulders, he trailed his finger tips lightly down his sides, then up the middle, grinning at Jeremy's reaction. Jeremy appeared to have forgotten how to breath. He bent his neck and flicked his tongue over his left nipple, which hardened instantly and Jeremy's head fell back with a loud groan and thrust. Richard snatched a kiss then targeted his right ear, nipping the lobe then slowly worked his way down his neck, licking, kissing and nipping it lightly, reveling in the smell of Jeremy's skin, sandalwood and man.

Desperate to get a break from the sensations that could threaten to make him come in his jeans, Jeremy grabbed the bottom of Richard's tee-shirt and pulled it over his head. He bit his lip at the sight of the toned shoulders, muscled arms, without being bulky and the taut stomach with a light line of hair heading down into his waistband. He also noticed the slightly too visible ribs, a reminder of Richard's vulnerability and recent weight loss. He pulled them together, both gasping at the sensation of being skin to skin, feeling the heat. Hands roaming over backs, rubbing against each other, Jeremy tugged Richard's hair to be able to kiss him again, urgently tonguing him.

Richard pulled away gasping "Too many clothes, need to feel more." Jeremy nodded and helped Richard off his lap. "Bedroom." Richard pulled Jeremy up and holding his hand led him into the bedroom. They stood in the middle of the room, "Trousers off!" Richard demanded. Richard's dropped the moment he undid his belt and fly, still being too big for him. He turned away to pick them up and throw them over a chair, giving a stunning view of his lightly muscled back tapering down to his narrow waist and back dimples then his toned legs from years of running. Jeremy took a bit longer, removing shoes and socks at the same time. He walked over and pressed himself against Richard from behind. Starting to kiss his shoulders and back of his neck while trailing finger tips all over his chest.  
"You are stunning," He whispered in Richard's ear, biting the lobe while he was there. "The great thing that comes in a small package." Richard couldn't help a belly laugh.  
"Way to break a mood Jeremy."  
Jeremy grinned "Sorry couldn't resist." He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Richard towards him, placing a kiss on his hard abs. Richard moaned, pushing Jeremy back onto the bed and lay down beside him. They lay there on their sides, touching from head to toe, just in boxers, breathing heavily looking into each other's eyes. Jeremy glanced over Richard's shoulder to the supplies on his bedside table.   
"Richard, not be in indelicate, but neither of us have done this with a man, have you ever done, you know, with a woman?"   
"Ah, erm, no, you?" Jeremy shook his head.  
"Were you expecting us to tonight?" Jeremy gestured towards the supplies.  
Richard ran his fingers up and down Jeremy's side, enjoying the resulting shiver. "I'm not sure what I was expecting but didn't want anything to not be able to happen because we didn't have what we needed."  
"Much as I'd love to roger you senseless, I don't think I'm ready to go there yet, or have you do it to me." Richard smiled at this. "I'm not planning for this to be a one-night thing, we can have plenty of fun and work our up to.." Jeremy trailed a finger down between his buttocks, causing him to thrust in response. "I've been doing a bit of research and know the mechanics of it all, I don't want to hurt you and want you begging me, you are so ready for it."  
"You've been researching?" Richard's voice shook at the idea.   
"Downloaded a book, not wanting to over-think everything but I do like to know what I'm doing and for once in life, this is a moment when my trade-marked 'Power' solution won't work." Richard smiled nervously. "And I'm thoroughly broken the mood now haven't I. Sorry to get all serious on you. Anyway I have a virtually naked Hamster in bed with me, what to try first?" He gave a broad reassuring grin, kissing him deeply then rolling him onto his front. Kissing his shoulders and nibbling the back of his neck, he slowly licked his way down his spine. By the time he was licking the dimples at the base, Richard was moaning and thrusting into the bed. Jeremy knelt up and with difficulty slid Richard's boxers off, throwing them in the direction of the chair. He bit his lip at the sight of the pert perfect peach of a bum. "Oh I could worship you for hours," trailing his fingers round and down his inner thighs. He gently kissed his way all over it, while stroking all over his legs.  
"Jeremy, please I need..." Richard moaned. Jeremy moved him onto his back again, slid up the bed again to kiss him as he grasped hold of Richard's twitching swollen penis. He paused for a moment, the idea of holding another man, considering the smooth skin, the heat of the blood beneath the surface, the sounds Richard was making, then ran his big hand from base to tip. He swirled his thumb over the wet tip, then slowly down to the base again. "More... faster... please," Richard begged. Jeremy grinned and obliged, stroking him in a rhythm that he liked then adapted based on Richard's reactions. Richard's head fell back on the pillow as he stiffened, thrusting his hips high. "I'm, I'm...Oh God Jeremy..." and he came, shooting over his stomach, Jeremy slowed but not stopping, drawing out the orgasm for him. Richard collapsed back on the bed, limp and spent. He eventually opened his eyes to see Jeremy leaning on his elbow, looking down on him, smiling tenderly. Maintaining eye contact, Jeremy lifted his hand and licked his fingers, Richard couldn't help a moan at the sight. "Well you never cease to surprise me. How did you get me that fired up? I didn't think you knew how to be gentle, or that my back was an erogenous zone." He kissed Jeremy and tasted himself on his lips, licking his own he realised it didn't repel him. Reaching for the wipes they cleaned him up together.

"Now my turn," Richard pushed Jeremy onto his back. He kissed his way down to his chest, stroking his fingers through the salt and pepper chest hair. He licked his left nipple, then blew on the wet flesh, then sucked the right between his lips, held it carefully between his teeth and flicked the tip of his tongue over the nub, like a snake. Jeremy groan, fisting the duvet. Richard continued his way down, stroking Jeremy's beer belly, kissing it gently, trying to say that he didn't care that he wasn't some muscled hard body. Grabbing the elastic on each side of his boxers, he knelt up and yanked them off. "God Jeremy," he couldn't help it when he finally saw what had been hidden. Taking his erection in both hands, it took both to cover him. " You really are a big man, not sure I expected you to be quite so in proportion!" Jeremy couldn't help but flash him the dirtiest grin he'd ever seen.  
"Well a chap doesn't like to boast."  
"Who do you think you're kidding, you do nothing else! You rarely shut up about your talents but forget this one." Richard slowly started tugging.  
"Andy would have cut it if I'd tried, and it wouldn't have been fair to tease you about size as well as height. Now if you've quite finished teasing me, can you please...F... Rich" The words vanished as he saw Richard's mouth lower and his sensitive head be encased in his soft lips. Jeremy hit the pillow, his mind swimming with the sensation and the sight before him. Richard slowly swirled his tongue round the base of his head before bobbing down a few more inches. He rose, licking his way up the underside of his penis, releasing it when he got to the top.  
"I've finally found a way to shut you up!" Jeremy couldn't help but laugh at the smug look.  
"Can't believe you just did that."  
"I just couldn't resist, when I saw you all I could think of was how you might taste and feel." Richard lowered his head, swirled his tongue around the wet slit then slowly licked his way down, not missing a millimetre of skin, running his fingers lower and stroking his balls. Licking back up again, he sucked Jeremy's penis back into his mouth, starting to bob up and down and sliding his hand along some of the remaining length, slowly at first but gradually building up a pace that worked for them both. Jeremy scrunched up duvet with his left hand and started playing with Richard's hair with his right, careful not to force his head down lower than Richard was comfortable with. He couldn't help but start to thrust his hips up in time to Richard's pace.  
"Rich.. stop, I can't.." Richard ignored him and continued, knowing exactly what he was doing. Jeremy started to come apart, pulling his hair, groaning and swearing. A final big thrust and he came in Richard's mouth. Richard kept moving, sucking and swallowing, savouring the moment. When Jeremy patted him on the head, he stopped, releasing his now softening penis, and was pulled up into Jeremy's arms. He hadn't been able to help himself, he wanted to see it through, not shy away, knowing how it good felt to come in someone's mouth, curious for it to be his. He reveled in the sense of power over Jeremy it gave him, to allow him to thrust into his mouth. Jeremy kissed him, tasting himself as Richard had, sweeping his tongue round, gathering the flavours. "Can't believe you did that."  
"Careful you are repeating yourself," Richard grinned.  
"Well you almost killed me. I didn't expect you to but seriously you are good at it and that had better not be the last time."  
"Just wanted to make you feel good and I enjoyed doing it too."  
"As long as I've not forced you into anything."  
"Not in the slightest," Richard was unable to hold back a yawn. Jeremy rolled back, pulling the duvet from under them and yanked it over them both.  
"Nap I think." He rolled Richard onto his left side and curled round him, spooning, arm draped over his waist. Richard snuggled back against the hot reassuring bulk, sighed happily and closed his eye feeling safe. Minutes later they were both asleep.


	7. After Their Nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard needs feeding up and Jeremy needs recovery time.

Chapter 7 - After their Nap

Jeremy woke first, glancing at the clock, he realised that it was only just after 9pm. He hadn't moved but Richard had rolled over and snuggled his face into his chest. He looked down, enjoying the sight and expression of happy relaxation on Richard's face, and slowly started to stroke his back. Richard stirred, stretching like a cat and slowly opened his eyes.  
"Hi, you ok?" Jeremy asked gently.  
"More than ok, we need to do that again soon," Richard grinned cheekily.  
"Give me a chance, I'm an old man you know. How about dinner instead?"  
""Excellent idea, I'm famished." Richard threw back the duvet and walked into the bathroom unselfconsciously. Jeremy just enjoyed the view, he wasn't going to tire of it any time soon. Richard emerged in a dressing gown, the sound of the toilet flushing behind him.   
"There is a spare on the back of the door if you don't want to get dressed."  
"Great thanks, put the oven on could you, 180?" Jeremy got up slower than Richard had. Richard tidied the bed up, sniffing the duvet, enjoying the new smell of Jeremy on it, then headed for the kitchen. Once he'd put the oven on, he set the table. Jeremy appeared at the door with their G&T glasses from earlier. "What about another while dinner heats up? Will take about half an hour." Richard gets started on them while Jeremy takes the pasta bake and silver foil wrapped garlic bread out of the fridge.  
"Where did you get them?" Richard asked.  
"I made them last night after I got home. I wasn't exactly tired and needed to keep myself occupied." Jeremy looked a bit embarrassed.  
"You did all this for me? That is so sweet." Richard gave him a peck on the cheek that made Jeremy blush.  
"You need feeding up, it was clear from the way you devoured that omelette last night and the lack of much in the place! Now set the timer for 20 minutes, so that I know when to put the garlic bread in." They wandered into the lounge and snuggled up on the sofa, Jeremy's arm round Richard's shoulders. They channel surfed, stopping on an episode of QI on Dave.  
"Well at least it's not one of your episodes," Richard commented.   
"It is a laugh to do, you are just envious because they've not asked you." Jeremy teased.  
"I suspect they'd ask May before me, but that's not a problem, not really my sort of thing to do."  
"Stick to day-time TV, treat your little fan-girls, ouch" Richard elbowed him in the ribs. They both laughed and chilled watching the TV. At the beeps, Jeremy went into the kitchen to put in the garlic bread. He came back in to find Richard watching, well them.   
"Isn't this when we went to Bonneville?" Jeremy spotted his piece about the Fiat 500 Arbarth.  
"Yes and you flirting with Will Young, talking about making home improvement programmes with him!"  
"It was a fantastic trip that Corvette was a fabulous drive and even May found the speed bug on the salt flats."  
"You were quoting Shakespeare,"  
"Well it was a documentary, not entertainment!"  
"That blue shirt was looked great with your tan." Jeremy blushed. 

They continued to watch the episode, chatting about that shooting day or aspects of the trip til the oven timer beeped. They both went into the kitchen. Jeremy opened the oven door and the smell hit both of them. Richard moaned in delight. He kept sniffing as Jeremy placed the hot dish on the table, followed by the silver roll of garlic bread. Jeremy grabbed the properly chilled wine and opened it, before sitting down. He quickly served the both pasta and wine, then carefully unwrapped the garlic bread, breaking chunks off for each other them.

"Careful it's hot," he warned as Richard was about to take a big mouthful. Richard was a little more careful but dug in enthusiastically. Jeremy didn't start eating, hungry as he was, watching the expressions on Richard's face as he enjoyed his food. He sipped the wine, savouring it instead.  
"This is great Jeremy, thank you. Can't believe you did it for me." Jeremy smiled in response.  
"You need feeding up if you are going to have the energy for everything I want to do to you."  
"You have plans?"  
"My research was rather inspiring, I plan to enjoy every inch of you, a step at a time." Jeremy raised a smug eyebrow. "At a pace that we are both comfortable with, but after earlier I think that might be more my issue than your's."  
"I'm all your's Jeremy, especially if you are going to keep feeding me," Richard winked.  
"Done with the pasta?" Richard nodded. "Then onto dessert." Jeremy went to the fridge and pulled out the two ramikins of chocolate mousse. Richard dipped his spoon in and groaned at his first taste.  
"So so good."  
"This time I'll eat it, but next time I can think of other things I'd like to do with it and you." Richard dropped his spoon as a flash of Jeremy licking chocolate mousse off his stomach hit him. "Hey don't waste that." They finished the mousses in silence, picked up their wine glasses and the remains of the bottle and headed back to the sofa. Richard slouched down in the cushions, sighing,  
"If you plan to keep feeding me like that, just move in now please."   
"Wish I'd realised you were so easy to please."  
"Oh shove off," Richard laughed and leaned in to kiss Jeremy's lips. They relaxed , not really watching the TV, enjoying just being together.


	8. Late Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy has recovered and Richard is ready for more. Jeremy puts some of his research into practice.

Chapter 8 - Late Evening

Jeremy bent to kiss Richard, who was snuggled into his chest on the sofa. Richard responded enthusiastically, shifting so that he was sitting in Jeremy's lap.  
"Oh it's like that is it?" Jeremy asked breaking the kiss. "You ready for more?" Richard responded by slipping his tongue into Jeremy's mouth and grinding his groin into Jeremy's. Jeremy grabbed Richard's hair and pulled his head back. "If my back was ten years younger, I'd carry you into the bedroom, sadly I can't do that now." Richard grinned and got off, holding out a hand, pulling Jeremy off the sofa and leading him back to bed.  
Richard rid them both of their dressing gowns and knelt up on the bed, pulling Jeremy to stand by the end of the bed. He looked him straight in the eye, licked his lips and asked,  
"Would you like to make use of some of that research?" Jeremy gulped at the reversal between them but nodded. "I trust you Jeremy, I know you'd not hurt me or you'd not have taken the time to read up it. I want something of you inside me." Jeremy felt himself harden at the idea and the hooded lust-filled eyes Richard was looking at him with. He pushed Richard back on the bed and looked down on his glorious naked body, licking his lips. Richard held his gaze then slowly rolled onto his stomach, spreading his legs slightly. Jeremy climbed over him and started to nibble on the back of his neck, while trailing fingers lightly up and down his back. Richard turned his head and demanded a kiss, Jeremy pressed himself against him to reach. Richard couldn't help but moan at the feeling of Jeremy's erection against his buttocks and thrust his hips up to increase the contact. They thrust against each other, both loving the sensations, before Jeremy pulls away, moving back onto his knees.  
"Is something wrong?" Richard asked, rolling onto his side to see Jeremy's face.  
"Nothing, it is just that I want to see your face, I want to see your expression, be able to kiss you." Jeremy explained and Richard grinned.  
"So what do you suggest? How do you want me?"   
"On your back, legs wide apart."  
"With pleasure and it means I can see what you are doing too." Jeremy knelt between Richard's spread legs and took Richard's erection in hand. He could see the lust on Richard's face as Richard watched every movement of his hand along the swollen shaft. With the other hand he reached for the lube, he managed to pump some out onto his fingers one-handed. Richard's gaze had shifted and it watched as he slipped the hand, between his legs, slid over his balls and behind them. Jeremy paused and took a deep breath, as much for himself as Richard. Watching his face he carefully stroked Richard's puckered hole, spreading lube around, then slowly pressed against it, there was resistance then a slight pop and his finger slid inside Richard. Richard's head fell back and he panted, almost over-whelmed with the combination of the physical sensations, the sight of Jeremy's finger disappearing into him and the idea of Jeremy being inside his body. His penis twitched and leaked on his stomach as Jeremy had let go to focus on what his other hand was doing. Jeremy slid his finger in as far as it would go before pulling back so slowly and starting to thrust it.   
"You are so hot inside Rich, so incredible, so tight," Jeremy gasped. He crooked his finger slightly and felt for a different texture, he knew he'd found it when Richard arched his back suddenly and stared at him in shock. "Ah like that did you?" Jeremy repeated the action and Richard started to find it hard to catch his breath. "Can you take any more?" Richard nodded, gasping and moaning. Jeremy slicked up a second finger and pushed it in. He didn't move, just gave Richard the time to adjust to it. The expressions passing over his face were incredible and he was the cause of them. Jeremy's mind clouded over at the idea of pushing himself into Richard, feeling that heat, that tightness around his head and shaft, just long enough for Richard to look at him with concern.  
"Something wrong, Jez, feeling a bit vulnerable here, please don't say you've changed your mind?" Jeremy registered the tone of his voice and it broke through to him.  
"Noooo, nothing wrong, just too good, I was thinking about how incredible it would be to take you properly, claim you." Richard groaned at the image as well, the sound deepened as Jeremy pushed his two fingers further. "Not right this minute but soon, God it must be, soon. Now I want to drive you crazy." With this he stroked Richard's prostate again. He drove his fingers so slowing in and out, then gripped Richard's twitching erection with his other, moving both at the same pace. Richard started to babble as he came apart in Jeremy's hands. Jeremy increased his speed and pushed Richard over the edge. He savoured every look on his face, knowing he'd caused them and leaned in for a deep kiss.  
"You have no idea how sexy you look," Jeremy couldn't help himself. "I plan to enjoy every inch of you."  
"Little more ready than you thought then?"  
"Hell yes. It is one thing being turned on by an idea, it doesn't actually mean you want to do it, scared me to be honest. Yes my reading helped, for once I wanted to know the mechanics of something." Richard grinned at this, even now Jeremy couldn't help his car language. "Once I had you in my hands, saw how I could make you feel, felt how incredible it was to touch you, never mind be touched by you, I know I wanted more. I want to thrust into you, go deeper than I can reach with my fingers, claim you, explode inside you." Jeremy hadn't broken eye contact throughout this, but Richard could see a vulnerability under this, a concern he'd revealed too much. He pulled him close, trying to reassure him with kisses, then he thrust his hips into Jeremy.  
"Feel what your words have done to me. I am more than ready to explore everything with you. I trust you completely, we can move at whatever pace works for us. As you said, this isn't a one night thing. Most surprisingly I couldn't give a stuff that you are a man, it is a bonus if anything." Jeremy grinned and thrust back. They both moaned at the contact against each other. Jeremy grabbed both their shafts in his big hand and started to pump them both. Neither of them were going to last long, their heads spinning with the sensations of being gripped against each other, feeling their hot skin sliding. Jeremy finished first, spurting over Richard's stomach. Watching it happen pushed Richard over the edge and he did the same. Jeremy grabbed the wipes and cleaned up, before slumping on the bed next to Richard. Richard snuggled into his chest, throwing an arm and leg over him.  
"I hope you are not planning on going anywhere soon, I'm not about to let you go," Richard said quietly.  
"I'm not going anywhere, not that I could just now anyway. I have no plans or commitments 'til work on Monday. All columns are written and it's not my weekend with the kids. We have all the time in the world, but right now I need to sleep." Richard pulled the covers over them and silently stroked Jeremy's chest until he could see he was asleep. He watched him fully relax, enjoying the luxury of being able to see an aspect of Jeremy nobody else did, his public face was almost permanently plastered on. This Jeremy he liked, he liked a lot. This Jeremy had taken the time to cook for him, wanted to look out for him, cared about him and wanted his body. It had been a long time since someone had wanted all this from him, someone who didn't care that he was a public figure. He nuzzled in further, inhaling Jeremy's smell and let himself sleep.


	9. Friday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A coupley breakfast the next morning and plans are made

Chapter 9 - Friday Morning

Jeremy woke up first, he looked down at Richard, curled up in a ball beside him, hair everywhere, looking so young. The shadows under his eye were fading but there was still a hollowness in his cheeks and his collarbone was too prominent. Jeremy wanted to feed him up, protect him, he was starting to get a bit overwhelmed with his own feelings. He eased out of the warm bed and headed for a shower. He shaved and grabbed a spare toothbrush from the cabinet. Feeling good, he dressed and making sure he didn't wake Richard, grabbed his keys and slipped out to the local shops.

Richard woke up to the sound of keys in his door, he realised that he was alone in bed and momentarily paniced. Jeremy poked his head round the bedroom door and he relaxed.  
"Ah you're awake Rich, excellent. Why don't you have a shower and I'll get breakfast going?" Richard grinned and jumped out of bed.  
"If you insist on feeding me, I'm happy to," he winked at Jeremy before closing the bathroom door. Richard hit the shower feeling good, he felt sexually satisfied, hungry but knew food was waiting for him as was company. He dressed and headed into his kitchen, a sight of true domesticity greeted him. Jeremy was sitting at his kitchen table, his reading glasses balancing halfway down his nose, reading a paper. On the table a pot of fresh coffee and plate full of pancakes and fresh fruit. He couldn't help a massive grin and bounced into the room.  
"Really? You made pancakes?"  
"This belly takes more maintaining than just beer and I like a cooked breakfast. Now sit down before they get cold." Jeremy looked at him over his glasses. Richard grabbed his shirt and kissed him.  
"You are adorable," He couldn't help telling Jeremy, who tried to hide a blush back behind his paper.  
"You need feeding up," came Jeremy's reply from behind the paper. "I want to look after you Rich. Sorry to be all girlie."  
"Oh I think that that is the last thing I could accuse you of being, Jez. Not sure anyone could say that of Jeremy Clarkson!"  
"Yeh well, they had better not."  
"Could you put the paper down so we can eat, or I get to at least look at you?" Jeremy lowered the paper, not trusting himself to look at Richard, his plate was a safer option. Richard took a big bite of pancake and moaned in delight, Jeremy had to look at him and couldn't hold back a big grin.  
"Meet with your approval then Rich?"  
"God yes, feed me these too often and I'll grow a pancake belly."  
"Don't you dare!" Richard looked at Jeremy in surprise.  
"I was joking, enjoying your cooking Jez."  
"Sorry, sorry, apart from being underweight from neglecting yourself, which I can't stand the thought of, the idea of you letting yourself go is even worse. You've always cared about your looks, for goodness sake it's given me years of material to work with. I'm still beating myself up for not spotting the signs you were having a problem, and it taking James, Captain Slow, for goodness sake, to see it. I care about you a lot, Rich, more than I wanted to admit to myself." Jeremy leant his elbows on the table and put his head in his hands, he'd messed this up, he'd said too much. There was a reason he didn't talk about feelings, he usually messed it up, he suspected it was one of the reasons Francie got fed up with him.  
"You great oaf," Richard couldn't help himself, he'd said it countless times to Jeremy, but Jeremy had never heard it said like that. "Ever since you gave me a job, I've known you care, the three of us do, we couldn't do the crazy things if we didn't, certainly wouldn't want to continue any other way. The things you have done for me the last few days, your feelings shine out of you. I care about you a lot too." He grabbed one of Jeremy's hands, squeezing it. "Not in the way I do James, I certainly don't want to do anything we have been up to with him."  
"I hope not!" Jeremy retorted. "You are mine, he can find his own man." Jeremy stood and kissed Richard deeply, trying to convey how he felt.  
"I'm your man? God, I sound like a song." Richard couldn't help an amused look, breaking the tension a little.  
"I think we are, don't you?" Jeremy replied.  
"Yes I do believe we are. Think you might be ready to claim me completely, because I'd really like to show you how I feel about you?" Richard looked at him so hopefully.  
"I am, and I want to spend a long time about it. First I'd like to suggest something."  
"First? We can't go straight to bed?" Richard tried pouting. Jeremy couldn't help laughing at him.   
"At least my plan lets our breakfast go down first. How would you feel about packing a bag and spending the weekend at my place?" Richard's jaw dropped. "I don't want to let you out of my sight and I have a king-sized bed and walk-in shower, in case you are interested?"  
Oh yes, I'd love it," Richard's eyes were wide with delight. "You really want to spend the weekend together?"  
"You may be small my little Hamster but I had a plan to explore every inch of you and it will take me some time." Richard stood in front of a still seated Jeremy, who pulled him between his legs and their chests together. They kissed tenderly. "Now go and pack." He turned Richard around and swatted his bum as he left.


	10. A Change of Location

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They moved to Jeremy's flat for the rest of the weekend. Jeremy wants to explore even further.

Chapter 10 - A Change of Location

Richard packed several changes of clothing, underwear, dressing gown and went into the bathroom for his sponge bag. He grabbed his supplies off his bedside table, he didn't want to assume Jeremy had any and was fairly certain that they were going to need them. He included his running gear, he was starting to feel motivated to pound pavements again. From the lounge he gathered chargers and his ipad. In the meantime Jeremy had packed the picnic hamper with the fresh stuff from the fridge, his kitchen was well stocked but it would save them from having to go out to shop. Jeremy felt calmer than he had for days, he could look after Richard properly, pamper him all weekend. Richard's flat was ok but he'd lived in his for years, it was larger, more space, and better quality mattress, his back would be relieved for that. He did like the idea of sharing his shower with Richard, possibly washing him. Richard buzzed around with his old energy that had been missing, he was excited by the idea of being at Jeremy's flat. While Jeremy came to his home, he could easily leave whenever he wanted, but this was Jeremy asking him to stay, to spend all the time with him. He tried to not jump to conclusions about what this could mean, but he was hopeful. Jeremy wanted him, all of him in every way you could want another person.

"You got everything, Rich?" Jeremy called out from the kitchen. Richard grinned.  
"Think so."  
"Great, I'm parked outside, my Merc, see you out there." Richard looked around, made sure he did have everything, locked up and walked down to Jeremy's Merc, tossed his bag in the back seat and climbed into the passenger seat. Jeremy drove with his usual slightly too fast style. Richard couldn't help watching him, they'd driven each other more times than either could count, but now he studied how he gripped the wheel, the assertive way he pushed through the gears, his awareness of things happening around the car. In a quiet moment, Jeremy glanced at Richard,  
"Somethings wrong?" Richard grinned and shook his head,  
"Just enjoying watching you." Jeremy winked and focused on the road again. They might be used to presenting while driving but London traffic needed his full focus, you just never knew and the last thing he needed was to have an accident, that could be a career-ender. He soon turned into his residents' parking and his space. They both grabbed their stuff and headed up to Jeremy's flat. Jeremy unlocked his door and ushered Richard inside, locking the door behind him. Jeremy grabbed Richard and pushed him against the wall, kissing his neck and lips.  
"Now I've got you right where I want you," he growled in Richard's ear, between nibbling his ear lobe. "Nasty trick that trying to distract me while I was driving."  
"Distracting you? I was only watching you manhandle the car, the way you play with the gear stick, so forceful, I loved it." Richard laughed and leaned his head back, loving the attention on his neck. "Really Jez, the whole place to ourselves and you want to ravish me in the hallway?"  
"Ravish you? Think you are some sort of Victorian maiden whose virtue is at risk?" Jeremy mocked.  
"Oh I do hope so," Richard widened his eyes and bit his lip.  
"Come on let's get unpacked, make some space in one of the drawers in the dresser, there are spare hangers if you need them, I'll put the food away." Jeremy needed to keep his mind on the mundane or he'd end up pushing Richard on the bed and never leave it.

Richard knew where Jeremy's bedroom was, he'd stayed over in the spare room enough times, but it was very different to be staying in here. It was clear which side was Jeremy's, the pile of books and spare glasses on the bedside cabinet, Richard put his bag down on the other side. He put his chargers and supplies in the drawer and checked the dresser for space. He hung up his jeans and shirt, then sponge bag into the bathroom and his dressing gown behind the door, finally he took his shoes off. He wandered into the kitchen with his ipad in hand, and stood leaning on the door frame watching Jeremy pottering about, the real him, relaxed in his own home. Jeremy caught sight of him as he moved and smiled,  
"Drink?" Richard nodded and sat at the breakfast bar, climbing up on the high stool.   
"So now that you have me in your lair, what do you plan to do with me?" Richard enquired, touching his top lip with his tongue.  
"My lair? Good grief, first you're a Victorian maiden, now I'm some sort of Bond villain! Are you into role play or something?" Jeremy put a cup of tea in front of him.  
"Not sure we need anything to spice things up, we're fairly hot already, but I did get your attention."  
"Oh trust me you have my attention Rich, in fact I'm struggling to think of anything else. You are inside my head and rapidly worming your way into my heart." Jeremy tried to move away but Richard grabbed him and pulled him close for a deep kiss. They lost themselves in each other 'til they broke to catch their breath, foreheads touching.  
"You are an amazing generous man Jez, you mean the world to me. I'm crazy about you. I don't know how I couldn't see the real you behind the machismo and bluster. You make me feel things I never thought I would again. I never imagined anyone could care about me again, I wasn't worth caring about, you make me feel so alive."  
"That is all I want for you, you are a vibrant person, so full of life and energy and you'd been fading away. I need to bring you back to life properly. Here you have a change to recharge your batteries."  
"Well I know one thing that brings lots of bits of me to life," Richard grinned, pulling Jeremy against him. Jeremy laughed,  
"One track mind you."  
"One track has always worked well for us, less chance of getting lost," Richard winked, "and when it is so good, are you complaining?"  
"Not in the slightest, have been curious which of us would break first."  
"I'd say it was you Jez, you barely let me through the door before you were all over me."  
"That doesn't count, it was in retaliation to you in the car!" They were both descending into laughter, bickering as they drank their tea, the heat and tension broken. Eventually Jeremy had a suggestion,  
"Fancy watching a film? I can rustle up some lunch while you choose something." Richard nodded and headed into the lounge. Jeremy loaded up a tray with sandwiches, crisps, beers and wandered in to see what Richard had chosen. A very familiar white circle moved over a black screen, and a guitar twanged, Bond. He smiled, so typical of Richard.  
"Well once I moved past the war films that you and James adore so much, this was about right, cars, action, cars, suave man, explosions, let's face it, it's us!" Jeremy shook his head laughing,  
"I always knew you thought you were Bond, just a tad on the short side."  
"Oye, I'm not short, you are unnaturally tall!" Richard elbowed Jeremy who was still laughing at him. He grabbed a sandwich and beer then leaned into Jeremy with his feet up on the sofa, getting comfy. They chatted about the cars, especially the Aston Martin DBS, speculated who could be driving it so well, Jeremy joked that it could be the Stig. They winced in unison when it crashed and during the torture scene. The beer flowed and they were at ease together. Richard had shifted so he was at the opposite end of the sofa to Jeremy, with his feet in his lap, Jeremy absentmindedly stroking them. Richard occassionly flexed his toes, he'd realised exactly where his toes were sited and Jeremy hadn't spotted the intentional swipes Richard was performing. Richard could feel a few twitches and increased the pressure til Jeremy moaned softly.  
"Something wrong Jez?" He tried to look innocent.  
"As if you didn't know!" Jeremy arched an eyebrow and Richard threw him a cheeky grin.  
"Surely you can't find my feet arousing? It has to be Daniel that is doing it for you. Should I be jealous?" Jeremy retaliated by tickling Richard's feet and they lost track of the film wrestling. Richard was strong but Jeremy managed to pin him down with sheer weight. He trapped Richard's wrists on the arm of the sofa, with one hand, their legs tangled and his free hand roaming over Richard, half tickling half stroking. He leaned in to kiss Richard softly, Richard opened his lip with the contact and it quickly deepened as their tongues flicked over each other. They explored each other's mouths, relishing the flavours, moaning gently. Richard started to squirm under Jeremy, trying to make contact groin to groin. Jeremy held himself out of reach and Richard down so he couldn't do anything about it.   
"Please Jez, need to feel you," he begged.  
"When I'm ready Rich, not going to let you just yet, I want to take my time, not go for a quickie. Remember every inch..." Jeremy raised a hopeful eyebrow and Richard bit his lip then grinned broadly nodded. "Not here on the sofa either, this could get messy."  
"With any luck it could," Jeremy levered himself up off Richard and the sofa, then held out his hand to Richard. "Are you up for this?" He asked, being serious for a moment. "Big step all round."   
Richard reached up and stroked Jeremy's cheek, "I want anything you are prepared to give me. Anything any time."   
"Just want to make sure, no regrets that I coerced you." Jeremy looked nervous. Richard took his face between his small hands and looked deep into his eyes.  
"Let me be absolutely clear, I want you inside me, in whatever way you want," His voice was low and husky. Jeremy gulped as the voice spoke straight to his groin.  
"God I wish my back was twenty years younger, I'd throw you over my shoulder and carry you to bed."  
"Oh you caveman, just so long as you don't drag me by my hair," Richard teased. Jeremy settled for pushing him in the right direction and swotting his bum on the way. They laughed their way into the bedroom, undressing each other hurriedly and falling on the huge bed together naked. Jeremy stroked Richard's body almost reverently.  
"You are stunning, Rich." Richard started to hum with pleasure at the gentle strokes, feeling his skin wake up as it was touched. They were lying on their sides, stroking and exploring and kissing deeply. Edging closer, they pressed together, both moaning as their erections touched. Jeremy started to trail down Richard's back, pushing them further together.   
"I could stay like this for hours," Jeremy sighed. "It just feels so.."  
"Right?" Richard finished and Jeremy nodded.   
"Now where to start exploring? Possibly with those sneaky toes." He kissed Richard once more then pulled away, sliding down the bed. Richard tensed up a little, his feet were quite sensitive, but wanted to enjoy every moment of this. Jeremy started on the top of his feet, stroking carefully, trying not to tickle, then kissed the end of of one big toes. He slid his hand up Richard's ankles, hummed as he reached his honed calves, from miles of running and cycling. He kissed the back of both knees and approached the muscular thighs that so often distracted him in jeans. He lay beside them, his mouth level with Richard's groin and spread his fingers to cover as much of them as possible with each stroke. Richard started to quiver, Jeremy could smell his arousal and see the tip of his penis glisten. He continued to touch and stroke, ensure he'd not missed a spot. He kissed his way along Richard's pelvic bone, having to hold him still, moving up to his taut belly. He dipped his tongue into his belly button and tasted Richard's pre-come on the skin. He'd not tasted it before and wasn't put off by it, he was the reason Richard was so excited. He looked at Richard for a moment and gasped. The look of lust, desire and love on his face, as he watched Jeremy, was almost overwhelming. Jeremy couldn't help but slide up the bed and resumed kissing Richard. Richard welcomed his lips with great enthusiasm and they lost themselves in it, wrapping themselves around each other. 

Jeremy eventually broke it off and rolled Richard onto his belly so that he could continue exploring. He trailed fingers all over his back, mapped any freckles into his memory before kissing and licking his way down Richard's spine. He stroked his sides, finding the spots that resulted in shivers, repeatedly stroking other. He slid down ready to worship that glorious ass. He could almost completely cover it with his large hands and squeezed gently, then proceeded to lick and kiss his way all over it. He gently pull his cheeks apart and gazed at Richard's hidden secret, carefully stroking across it with one finger. Richard moaned and couldn't help pushing his hips up towards asking for more, expecting Jeremy to slide a finger in. He looked round in shock at the feel of Jeremy's lips instead. Jeremy kissed his way between Richard's cheeks before letting them go and rolling Richard onto his back again.  
"I can't believe you just did that" Richard looked stunned.   
Jeremy just smiled and said "Every inch." Then slid up to kiss his way over Richard's chest, sucking a nipple into his mouth while stroking some of those spots he'd discovered. He nipped his collar bone and started on his neck, threading his fingers through Richard's hair. His assault continued up to his ear lobes, before coming down to his lightly muscled shoulders. He kissed his way down one arm, mirroring his movements stroking the other. Finally reaching Richard's wrists, he stroked his way to link fingers on the far side but picked his other hand and brought it up to his lips. He ensured he had Richard's gaze and sucked his forefinger into his mouth. He covered every inch of the finger with the tip of his tongue, flicking it over the end of his finger. He moved onto his middle finger, sucking more strongly before repeating the tongue action. Richard started to thrust his hips in rhythm with the sucking, Jeremy grinned at this but continued to work his way through his fingers, ending with a quick suck and lick of his thumb. Richard lay gasping for breath from the simple act of sucking his fingers, his mind whirling with the idea of that action being focused on his desperately straining erection.

Jeremy, giving Richard a moment to gather himself, rolled over to get a bottle of lube from his bedside cabinet. He parted Richard's legs and knelt between them.   
"You want to stop Rich?" Richard sat up, grabbed Jeremy's head and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. "I'll take that as a no." Richard fell back on the pillow.   
Jeremy slicked up one finger, stroked Richard's puckered hole and slid straight in fully. Richard gasped, which turned into a groan as Jeremy withdrew and thrust in for a second time. He repeated it several times, before leaning forward and asking,  
"Can you take more?"   
"God yes, please more more.." Richard begged. A second finger slid in, stopping his ability to breath but firing sparks up and down his spine. His entire being was focused on those fingers, he couldn't keep his eyes open, much as he wanted to see what Jeremy was doing. Then he felt a hot wet mouth enclose his twitching leaking penis and he shouted gibberish, grabbing Jeremy's curls. He was treated to the same action that he'd enjoyed on his fingers, sucking in deep to that mouth he was so used to hear spout forth, now showing it had other talents. That incredible tongue sliding along the underside, flicking over the tip. His mind was blown with the idea that Jeremy was going this to him, then the fingers started thrusting again and were joined by a third. Moment later he tipped over the edge and came thrusting into Jeremy's welcoming mouth, still gripping his hair tightly. Panting he slumped back, unable to control anything, frame any thoughts well enough to speak. Jeremy slid up the bed next to him, drew Richard into his arms and kissed him slowly and tenderly as he recovered.  
"What, what..what did you do to me?" He managed eventually.  
"Three finger and a blow job I think you'd call it," Jeremy grinned that triumphant grin of his, most often seen when he won something. "I said that I wanted to explore every inch of you and don't think I missed anywhere."  
"Not quite what I thought you meant by more."  
"I'd hate to be predictable, besides a third finger was more and I was dying to know how you felt and what you tasted like." Jeremy wasn't about to admit that he wasn't quite ready to take the final step, but each little step was making him more certain that he wanted to. The expressions and reactions from Richard and the idea that they were the result of his actions were incredible. He could spend hours do it and planned to.  
"I hope it didn't disappoint."  
"Nothing about you disappoints Rich, don't worry. The more I know and find, the more of you I want." Jeremy returned to kissing Richard's soft lips. Richard rolled towards him, pressing against him and realised that Jeremy was still very hard. He broke off and slid down to take Jeremy into his mouth. They were both on their sides, Jeremy thrusting as Richard moved. He didn't last long, was able to warn Richard, who continued swallowing happily as Jeremy shot into him. Jeremy pulled Richard back up the bed, cradling him on his chest, stroking his hair and back. They kissed gently and fell asleep wound round each other.


	11. The Final Inch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy is finally ready and he makes sure Richard is too.

Chapter 11 - That Final Inch

Richard woke up first, he had to take a moment to remember where he was, other than in Jeremy's arms, then the memories started to flood back and he grinned and snuggled in close, surrounding himself with the feel and smell of Jeremy. He thought about how Jeremy had surprised him, not that he was complaining but it wasn't quite what he was expecting. He'd been under the impression that Jeremy planned to enter him and thrust him into oblivion. He thought Jeremy was ready to, didn't think he would be up for giving a blow job, even though he'd considered it the lesser or easier step to take. He knew that he wouldn't be ready to do it to Jeremy, even if Jeremy was game, which he seriously doubted. Funny how you almost grade the level of act. It was the ultimate intimacy to enter another person's body and you had to both be ready and willing. Jeremy had pretty much told him that he was in love with him. Richard knew he felt the same but could he actually voice it? Richard decided to show him with his actions until he was ready. He gently started to kiss Jeremy who stirred with the sensation and automatically began to respond.  
"Hi," Richard whispered, "sorry to wake you but I couldn't wait any longer to kiss you." Jeremy smiled such a gentle smile at this.  
"Hi you too," he stretched,"What time is it?"  
"Not a clue, I don't have my watch on and can't see over you to the clock." Jeremy raised an eyebrow.  
"What are you implying Rich?"  
"Only that I can't see over you," Richard grinned," and I've not had x-ray specs since I was a kid." Jeremy laughed, rolled over and checked the clock.  
"8.30, could explain why I'd so hungry."  
"Oh food, what an excellent idea, what can you tempt me with now from that magic kitchen?"  
"Appetite returning I see, wish I'd know that sex was all it would take to get you eating again," Jeremy winked and laughed. "Not sure I can be bothered to cook, want to save my energy for later, I have big plans for you." Richard bit his lip in hope of what that could mean. "Fancy ordering a pizza?"  
"I can't think of anything better."  
"Menu is in the cutlery drawer, go and grab it and my phone, you young sprout, save my old legs." Jeremy fained exhaustion, Richard laughed and found both, returned to the nice warm bed. They debated, negotiated and agreed on an order, which Jeremy phoned through.  
"Now how to kill half an hour til it arrives?" Jeremy asked. Richard rolled his hips suggestively against him in response.  
"No no I need much longer than half an hour, let's have a shower." Richard felt himself twitch at the thought that Jeremy wanted more than half an hour but a shower sounded great. "Go and get yourself a towel from the airing cupboard, I'll start the water."  
Jeremy wandered into his large bathroom, he'd had it remodeled when he moved in to suit his size. There was a large walk-in shower but also a free-standing deep bath, with the taps in the middle. He started the shower and steam soon began to fill the room, warming it. He walked in, ducking his head straight under the water and moaned in pleasure. A few knots, he hadn't noticed in his back, began to unwind and he just stood, facing the shower head, head bowed, hands against the wall taking part of his weight. In his enjoyment he'd momentarily forgotten about Richard until he felt hands slide round his waist and Richard's head against his back. He turned and pulled Richard in front of him. He couldn't help but slide his hands over Richard's soft slippery wet skin. He reached for the shampoo and started to wash Richard's hair, there was a moment's protest then he relaxed as Jeremy was massaging his scalp, causing some delightful tremours. He rinsed him off, making sure every bit of shampoo was gone then using his own sandalwood shower gel he knelt to start at Richard's feet and wash his way up. He followed the route he'd used earlier with his lips and hands, reducing Richard to a quivering wreck again. He encouraged Richard to lean his back against the wall, stood beside him, whispering in his ear his plans for him after they had eaten. He explained that yes he was ready and would make sure he prepared Richard as much as he could so he'd only feel pleasure not pain. Jeremy took Richard's shaft in a firm grip, pumping him rapidly, with his other hand he slid between his bum cheeks and stroked before sliding a wet finger inside as a hint. Richard's head fell against Jeremy, moaning, his mouth open, the hot water gushing over them both. He gave in to the sensations, shooting over them both. Jeremy caught him before he fell, holding him close, then stooped to kiss him tenderly. Grabbing the shower gel again, he cleaned both of them before shutting off the water. He led Richard out of the shower and wrapped him in a hot towel before sitting him on a stool while he dried himself off and threw on his dressing gown.   
"You never cease to surprise me Jez," Richard managed eventually. Jeremy smiled.  
"And I plan to continue to do exactly that Rich," Jeremy dropped a kiss on the top of his head as his buzzer went. "Excellent dinner, now get dry and I'll see you in a minute." He strode out. Richard shook his head at the idea Jeremy was answering the door in his dressing gown mid-evening. He hurriedly dried, fluffing his hair as he rubbed it, then grabbed his dressing gown and followed his nose to food.

Jeremy was in the lounge, the coffee table groaning with plates, beer, pizza, garlic bread and cans of coke. Richard moaned in delight and flopped on the sofa. He grabbed a plate and a couple of slices, taking a huge bite, grinning broadly.  
"Does that hit the spot?" Jeremy was bemused by the expression on his face.  
"God yes, can't think of anything more perfect at the moment. You seem to manage to make me so hungry." Richard's eyes were wide and happy, Jeremy smiled and snatched a quick kiss.   
"You are so gorgeous." He winked. "Want to carry on with the film?" Richard nodded, his mouth full. They relaxed, enjoying the food, beer and film chatting about anything and nothing, completely at ease with each other, just as they always had been. They started another, together with more beer, just happy to be. They were always in contact with each other in some way without conscious thought. Richard got up to get more drinks, he returned to find Jeremy lying the length of the sofa on his back. Shrugging he mirrored Jeremy, using Jeremy's chest as a pillow, Jeremy's arm coming over to hold him in place. Richard lay there for a while, reveling in the warmth of his body along his back. Eventually he started to get bored and couldn't resist starting to gently and irregularly shift his hips, knowing he was going to have an effect on Jeremy. He felt a few deeper breaths coming from behind him.  
"Rich..."  
"Mmm."  
"You are getting distracting."  
"That was the idea," Richard squirmed hard and Jeremy laughed. He slid his hand along Richard to find he was semi-hard, he edged inside the dressing gown and wrapped his fingers round Richard. Richard instinctively thrust into Jeremy's hand.  
"Stop moving," Jeremy instructed. Richard stopped and Jeremy just held him without moving, feeling him lengthen and fully harden against his palm. Jeremy still didn't move, simply relishing the sensations and feeling Richard's breathing slowly increase. "Just try and relax."  
"Relax?" Richard laughed. "Not the first thing that springs to mind when you are holding my erection!" Jeremy didn't help him to relax as he started to lick and nibble Richard's neck and ear lobe. "Jeremy!"  
"Mmm."  
"Any chance of going back to bed?"  
"You tired? Has the old guy worn out the youngster?" Richard elbowed him gently in the ribs, Jeremy instinctively releasing his grip, and Richard rolled over. He tried to kiss the mocking look off Jeremy's face, who couldn't help laughing. "It is comfy on here, we could just go to sleep."  
"The last thing I want it sleep," Richard thrust against Jeremy. "I want you."  
"Well why didn't you say?"  
"Could kill you sometimes you oaf," Richard clambered off Jeremy and held out his hand to help him up."  
"Oh you sweet talker you." Jeremy pulled Richard to him and kissed him, laughing.   
"Word smith me, now bed and if you try to go to sleep, don't expect to ever wake-up."  
"Threatened by a hamster, I'm so scared. If you are trying to turn me on, this really isn't the way to go about it," Jeremy challenged. Richard shrugged his dressing gown off, pulled Jeremy's from him, sank to his knees and took a semi-hard shaft in his mouth. He reached to lightly stroke Jeremy's balls and couldn't help grin, as he sucked, at the moan Jeremy gave. Jeremy quickly, but reluctantly pulled out.  
"Now that works but I need to last and can't if you keep going." Richard stood up, climbed on the bed and lay back. He just held out his hand for Jeremy to join him, which he did happily. They lay entwined exchanging deep kisses, until neither could stop from thrusting gently against the other. Jeremy looked into Richard's eyes, all he could see was love, lust and trust, he knew Richard wanted him and he was finally ready as well. It just felt natural to carry on. Richard saw the last residue of resistance leave Jeremy's eyes. He broke off the kiss, held Jeremy's face between his hand.  
"Jeremy, please. I want you, I need you, now."   
"I want to be able to see your face. Move up the bed." Jeremy leaned in for another kiss, before settling kneeling between Richard's thighs. Richard bit his lip at the sight of Jeremy there and in anticipation. "Just tell me when you are ready for more, communication is key."  
"More!" Jeremy chuckled and slid a slick finger swiftly inside. A couple of thrusts and Richard was asking for more. A second finger slipped beside the first and Richard's head fell back, panting happily. This time it took him longer to ask for more but a third finger was requested. This had his erection twitching and leaking, Jeremy couldn't help himself grabbing and stroking it. Richard reached out and stopped him.  
"There is no way I'll last if you do that as well and I want to come when you are inside me." This thought had Jeremy gasping for air. "More," Richard was much quieter this time. Jeremy withdrew his fingers reluctantly, Richard moaned at the loss. Jeremy wiped his hand, opened the condom, rolled it on and covered himself in lube. Guiding himself, he took a deep breath, then looking into Richard's lust-filled eyes, he pushed forward slowly, meeting a moment of resistance then his head slid in and he paused to allow them both to adjust to it. Richard was keening and gasping, stretched beyond anything he'd known, feeling like his entire being was that taut ring of muscle. Jeremy was overwhelmed with the sensations of being inside Richard finally, the heat and the tightness. He desperately wanted to thrust in deep and fast but it was taking every bit of restraint he had to wait for Richard's signal. At last Richard nodded, his speech gone, and Jeremy slowly thrust deep into him, as deep as he could before pausing again. Oh this was more than he could have imagined, to be surrounded by Richard's tight sheath, deeper than he could reach with his not-exactly-short fingers, he was focused on not coming immediately with the sensations. When he was able to focus on Richard, he saw another nod and as slowly as he was able, withdraw almost completely before thrusting forward again. This time he rubbed Richard's prostrate en-route, Richard arched his back and groaned deeply, his eyes closed. It was possibly the most erotic thing Jeremy had ever seen and he started thrusting slow steady pace. Jeremy dragged his eyes away from Richard's face and started to watch himself thrusting into his body, how he glided in, how Richard's erection was twitching in rhythm with his thrusting. Oh he wanted to spend so much time do this. Richard was awash with sensations, the slight burn of his ring but the glorious fullness and stroking of his prostate more than compensated. He started to thrust to meet Jeremy, he had to have more and wanted it faster.  
"More... faster..oh God Jez..faster please." Jeremy was more than happy to finally let his control slid and really start to pound into Richard. Richard matched his thrusts and brought his legs up round Jeremy's waist to try and pull him further in. His hands grabbed Jeremy's strong arms, his head pushed deep into the pillow. "I...I...oh God..." Richard unravelled completely, arching off the bed and shooting over his chest. Jeremy could feel him clenching and knew he'd only last a moment or two longer. Three more powerful deep thrusts and he orgasmed deep in Richard, continuing to move, drawing it out as long as possible. His arms gave way and he slumped on top of Richard, his own chest heaving.  
As his erection softened, he was able to easily withdraw, quickly removed the used condom and putting it in the bin on his side of the bed. He grabbed some wipes and quickly cleaned their chests, before lying down and gathering Richard into his arms. He tried to convey his feelings in long intense kisses.  
"That was the most intense orgasm I've ever had. The feeling of being inside you was unbelievable. Thank you Rich for trusting me."  
"Oh god I feel so alive, like I'm wired or something. You have buggered me back to life." Jeremy rolled onto his back laughing.  
"Thanks Hammond, I was being open and emotional with you and that was your reply! True as it might be, wasn't quite what I thought you'd say!" Richard giggled and kissed him.  
"I love you, you idiot." Jeremy paused about to speak, his mouth open. "You brought me back to life with love, didn't really fit us," Richard continued.   
"Us? I'd like it to be an us. You know I feel the same way right?" Jeremy almost sounded shy.  
"After what we've just indulged in, I'd hope so. Now please can we get some sleep, you've worn me out?"  
"Cheeky pup, you just lay there, I did all the hard work."  
"Well I hope your research had some ideas about sharing the effort."  
"So so many but brain melting now." Jeremy gave him a final kiss and closed his eyes. Richard watched him, wondering at the change in this so familiar mate and co-presenter to the person he'd shared his body and wanted to share so much more. Sleep soon claimed him and he nuzzled into Jeremy's chest with a deep sigh.


	12. Saturday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baring their feelings and domestic bliss

Chapter 12 - Saturday Morning

Jeremy woke up feeling movement beside him. Richard was turning over and Jeremy spooned around him. Jeremy felt at peace lying there curved round Richard, he breathed in Richard's scent, laced with sweat and sex, it was a heady combination. He thought back over finally being able to slide into Richard's body and how incredible it had felt. It didn't feel weird or wrong, anything they had been enjoying was leading up to it. He couldn't help replaying the looks on Richard's face and the noises he'd been making. Richard had clearly had a whale of a time, might he want to try that as well? Not sure but he had plenty to give and so many ideas about different ways they could try. Richard squirmed against him in his sleep and Jeremy felt himself start to harden again. He couldn't help rubbing against Richard's naked pert buttocks. He ran his hand over Richard's hip and found he was erect, despite being asleep. He ran his fingers gently over the shaft, resulting in a gentle sigh from Richard. Jeremy took a light hold and started a very slow jerk. He thrust against Richard in rhythm. Jeremy began to gently kiss the back of Richard's neck. Richard stirred moaning Jeremy's name and dropped his head back against Jeremy's shoulders. Jeremy leaned forward and whispered in his ear.  
"Just relax and enjoy. I'll do everything." He continued to kiss Richard's neck and moved up to his ear, sucking and biting the lobe. Richard moaned louder and started to thrust into Jeremy's hand. Jeremy matched his pace, starting to pant as his own excitement heightened. They continued at a leisurely rate, realising it was just as effective as speed. They were both getting close, Jeremy rutting against Richard and moving his hand on Richard in sync, wanting to make it last but couldn't. Richard groaned and shuddering shot over himself and Jeremy's hand, the sound and feel of him ended Jeremy. Jeremy quietly wiped Richard's back and stomach, then rolled him over to kiss him gently, stroking his back to encourage him to go back to sleep. Richard snuffled and was asleep again, Jeremy held him close, feeling faintly guilty and wondering whether he'd just taken advantage of Richard before drifting off himself.

There was light around the edges of the curtains when they next woke up. Richard emerged from the burrow he'd created in the duvet, ruffling his hair and yawning widely. Jeremy couldn't help laughing at the sight.  
"What?" Richard looked confused.  
"You look about twelve, hair going in all directions, being forced to wake up for school!"  
"Thanks a bundle and I think you've had a hand in the state of my hair. Had the most amazing dream about us."  
"Oh yes?" Jeremy asked a little nervously.  
"Mmm, middle of the night spooning that went in a very pleasing direction, you took over and we had lovely sleepy sex, the only thing that was missing was you inside me. Felt fantastic though."  
"Erm.."  
"What's wrong Jez?" Richard looked worried.  
"It wasn't a dream Rich. I'm sorry I just couldn't resist, you were rubbing against me, smelling so sexy, now I feel like I took advantage of you." Jeremy couldn't meet his eye and Richard laughed.  
"For goodness sake Jez, lighten up," Richard kissed him. "You didn't rape me. I assumed it was an erotic dream, didn't think my imagination was that good."   
"You are really ok about it?" Richard nodded emphatically and put his arms around Jeremy.  
"I slept REALLY well between that and you making good on your promise before. I hope you well rested I want to wear you out today. Now what do you have in for breakfast?" Jeremy laughed.  
"Cereal, toast, tea, coffee, orange juice."   
"Great coffee please, mind if I jump in the shower first? Not sure I can handle sharing another shower just yet, too hungry for that."  
"Go for it Rich, I'll start the coffee while you do." Richard headed for the bathroom, Jeremy couldn't help watching him go, then throwing on his dressing gown, went into the kitchen to get everything out for breakfast. Richard luxuriated under the powerful hot shower, lathering up with his own shower gel. He winced slightly when washing between his cheeks, then stroked gently thinking of why he was a little sore, grinning widely. He felt relaxed and happy, it wasn't just from all the sex and food, someone wanted to be with him and cared about him. He mattered. It had been ages before the divorce since he felt like that, things went downhill over a long period of time before either of them were willing to admit it was over. Once they did it turned nasty. He didn't think his life could make a turn for the better and really hoped that it wasn't a temporary thing, a weekend fling. Jeremy knew what he'd been through, the same had happened to him, twice, so he really doubted that he'd mess with his head like that. All of this was so very different for both of them and the fact that they were building on the strong foundation of such a long friendship, could that mean that this could work? Did he have the courage to have the 'conversation' with Jeremy? Right now all he wanted was food. He quickly finished his shower, dried, brushed his teeth, couldn't be bothered to shave and called to Jeremy that the bathroom was free.

Once they were both dressed and the coffee maker had worked it's magic, they had a leisurely breakfast. Richard decided that he did have the courage.  
"Jeremy what are we doing?"  
"Well I thought that we were having breakfast, but I've not checked the time."  
"Don't be obtuse, you know what I meant."  
"Well in that case, having possibly the best sex of my life with one of my best mates."  
"But is that, what the best? Really?" Richard's brain caught up with Jeremy's reply.  
"Yes! We seem to keep having the same conversation Rich, does it need spelling out?" Jeremy raised a quizical eyebrow. Richard bit his lip and nodded.  
"I'm sorry, my brain keeps overthinking everything and getting paranoid."  
"Ok let me lay my cards on the table, I wasn't going to yet as I didn't want to scare you off. Rich you are one of my best mates, between you, May and Wilman, you know me better than my own family. Aside from my kids, you are the people I want to spend my time with, and the lucky guy that I am, I get to work with the three of you as well. Now it seems that in trying to help you, I've gotten even luckier and found you are so much more to me than a best mate. I'm crazy about you, the sex is incredible, and I don't want to let you leave my sight. You are mine and I want the world to know about it. Yes I know I'm a huge, brash, fat, old git, but I love you and if you'll have me, I'm yours." Jeremy had been looking at the table this whole time, so hadn't seen the look on Richard's face, or his jaw drop. Richard couldn't speak, he realised how hard it must have been for the great oaf to have exposed himself like that. He stood up, moved beside Jeremy and forced his chin up so that he'd look at him. Jeremy finally looking into those liquid chocolate wide eyes and saw only love. Richard slowly leaned in to kiss him and tried to put all that he felt into it. Jeremy grabbed him, pulling him into his lap, continuing to kiss him. They paused for breath and Richard finally found his words.  
"You missed out mad. I love you too you git but please no twitter announcement, at least anyway." Richard grinned as Jeremy pouted and kissed him again. " I think we could try telling someone in person but tweeting before we've spoken to family etc would be a seriously bad idea and everyone would like it was you stirring and joking. People are not going to believe us, two alpha males" Jeremy raised his eyebrows at the phrase, "saying they are in a relationship together."  
"How about we try it out and tell James? I can ask him over for food tomorrow, he'll just assume it's a lads time, like we used to have. Experiment on him before Andy." Jeremy suggested.  
"Erm Andy? James absolutely but Andy, he'll get all formal on us and start panicing about work." Richard ruffled his hair concerned.  
"Rich, he might think that he's our boss, but he's also my oldest friend. Without him there is no Top Gear, he's our protector from the Powers That Be at the Beeb, goodness knows how many times he's saved our skins. We need him on board, to understand this isn't some sort of stunt or challenge."  
"Ok, ok, not used to you being sensible, that's James' job usually. So what are we going to tell James? Not sure he could handle too much."  
"Well I wasn't planning to go into details of everything we've been up to, I'm not a complete idiot. Something along the lines of we're together, we're serious, it's not going to affect the three of us." Jeremy grabbed his phone and texted the invite to James. "Right done. How about a proper Sunday roast? Chicken and all the trimmings?"  
"You can do that? Great."   
"Seriously Hammond, what were you feeding yourself? It's not exactly difficult." Richard looked sheepish.  
"Ready meals, soup, sandwiches, when I remembered to shop, take aways when I didn't, if I could be bothered to eat." Jeremy hugged him close, hating the idea of Richard living this way.  
"Food is one of the great pleasures of life and I've never been one to deny myself pleasure."  
"So I can see." Richard joked as he stroked Jeremy's belly affectionately. Jeremy laughed and grabbed his phone as it beeped.  
"James is in. Now before I can't resist my favourite pleasure, we'd better do some food shopping."   
"We?" Richard grinned quizzically.  
"Yes, I'm not letting you out of my sight remember. Now get that gorgeous backside into gear and find some shoes." Jeremy tipped Richard off his lap and swotted his bum as he went to get his shoes.

Jeremy drove them to his usual supermarket and they laughed their way round, getting supplies for the big reveal meal. They both enjoying sharing such an everyday task as food shopping. They also succeeded in keeping their hands off each other in public, able to drop straight into mate-mode, which was as natural as breathing to them. Jeremy insisted on selecting a few bottles of wine to go with the meal as he suspected James would try and bring red, but rose or white compliment chicken so much better. He also stocked up on beer, it would never do to run out. On their return to Jeremy's flat, Richard helped to unpack and put the food away, starting to learn where Jeremy kept everything. He couldn't keep a huge grin off his face.  
"What's with you?" Jeremy asked once he noticed.  
"I'd forgotten what it was like to share the everyday things that you just take for granted. Also taking 'us' outside and nobody batted an eyelid."  
"Not sure the poor cashier felt like that, she looked very relieved to finish with us, she was probably looking round for the cameras." Jeremy laughed. "Are you hungry?" Richard shook his head. "Good, let's go to bed, I have plans for working up an appetite." Richard moaned in delight at the look of lust on Jeremy's face. Jeremy laughed as they walked to the bedroom.  
"Are you even not in the mood?"  
"Around you no!"  
"That could make Monday rather interesting, Wednesday even more so!"  
"God don't, you'll just need to wear me out so I can't get it up, even if I wanted to, and it will be ok."  
"Teasing a horny Hamster in front of an audience, oh so many ideas!" Richard pushed Jeremy onto the bed and straddled his thighs, leaning in for a fierce kiss. He sat up, pulled his tee-shirt off and started to unbutton Jeremy's shirt, kissing the flesh as he exposed it. Jeremy moaned as his lips latched onto a nipple and sucked it, happy to let Richard take the lead. Sharp teeth nipped at his neck and he hummed in pleasure. Richard pulled him into a sitting position and ridded him of the shirt, able now to run his finger nails up and down Jeremy's back. Jeremy thrust up against his erection, both confined in increasingly tight jeans, Richard ground down in response. Reaching between them, Richard managed to undo Jeremy's fly and freed his erection to bob between them. He gripped it and jerked Jeremy several times. Jeremy's head fell back with a groan and Richard attacked his exposed throat, sucking and licking his way up to Jeremy's lips. They kissed fast and furious, all tongues and teeth, til Richard broke off.  
"Jez, unzip me." He instructed. Jeremy grinned and happily complied, this confident Richard was very hot. They thrust against each other, finally skin to skin. Both were panting.  
"Jeans off," Richard struggled to say. He climbed off Jeremy and pulled him up. They both shoved off any remaining clothing and fell back on the bed. Richard lay on top of Jeremy, savouring the feel of every inch of him skin to skin and thrusting against him. Jeremy was running his large hands all over his back and buttocks. Richard slid up to bite Jeremy's ear lobe then whispered.  
"Blow me." Jeremy groaned in delight, gripped Richard, flipped them over and encouraged him up the bed to be propped on the pillows. He reached forward for a kiss then stroked his way down Richard's chest. He pushed his thighs apart and knelt between them. He took hold of Richard's leaking erection, licked his lips and slid them over the head, rolling his tongue along the slit to gather the flavours of Richard. Richard gasped and tried to thrust further into Jeremy's mouth. Jeremy took the hint and slid down until Richard hit the roof of his mouth, he started a slow rhythm, sliding as far up and down as he could each time, without losing him. Any he couldn't fit into his mouth, he covered with his fist, moving in sync with his mouth. Richard buried his fingers in Jeremy's curls and started to thrust up into him. Not wanting everything to end too fast he pulled Jeremy off him and thrust his tongue into his mouth instead, nipping Jeremy's bottom lip, kissing him enthusiastically.  
"Want you in me now," Richard demanded. He rolled onto his stomach. "Think your knees could handle it this way?" He looked at Jeremy over his shoulder.   
"Certainly ready to give it a try." Jeremy knelt between Richard's thighs, stroked his fingers down his back quickly and grabbed the bottle of lube. "Still want you to tell me what to do, rather like this assertive Richard, he's sexy."  
"One finger fast," Richard grinned, enjoying his power over Jeremy. "God yes," a slick finger slid in deep between his cheeks, thrusting quickly. "Another," Richard moaned happily as Jeremy stroked his prostate. "Another, oh god that's good." Richard moved up onto his hands and knees, rocking his hips, thrusting back against Jeremy's fingers. "Need more, need you now." Jeremy removed his fingers, grabbed a condom and applied some lube. He knelt against Richard, their thighs touching and slid slowly in, pausing part-way to give Richard time to adjust. Richard's head had dropped down and he was panting then he hissed "More," Jeremy thrust the rest of the way in. He paused again until he felt a movement from Richard and started to thrust properly. He was careful with the pace, concerned about hurting Richard but was soon lost in the sensations, glorying in them. Richard arched his back, changing the angle slightly and groaned loudly as Jeremy stroked his prostate now with each thrust.   
"Faster," he ordered but Jeremy didn't respond. He reached back and grabbed his arm to squeeze it. "Faster Jez," Jeremy looked at him in concern. "I can take it, I want it, give it to me." His tone was so sure and commanding, Jeremy bit his lip and followed instructions. He could see the sweat on Richard's back and licked it up. Richard was panting as he rocked back into Jeremy's thrusts, trying to get him as deep as possible. "Good.. God...Jez... so good." Jeremy gripped his hips tightly in his large hands, he could tell that Richard close.  
"Tell me what you need, tell me what to do."  
"Touch me, want your hand." Jeremy reached round and gripped Richard's twitching erection, giving him a fist to thrust into. A few thrusts and Richard was shuddering and coming over Jeremy's hand, the spasming causing Jeremy to come inside him. Richard flopped down on the bed as Jeremy slid out of him with a happy groan. Jeremy slumped beside him and Richard curled into his arms. They kissed gently and equally again.  
"Good to know it isn't just Wilman who you can take orders from," Richard laughed. Jeremy rolled his eyes.  
"As long as I've known him, he's never asked me to do any of those things. More than happy for you to take charge of me occasionally, in here anyway. Being so assertive suits you. Did you build up an appetite?"  
"Lunch? Great idea."  
"After lunch we've got work to do, remember Wilman said something about sourcing cars for the next challenge. Wouldn't do for May to have already found him and we've not even started."  
"Oh God yes. Well it is something to do while I give you time to recover I suppose."  
"You cheeky pup!" Jeremy slapped Richard playfully on his bare backside. "You have so much energy, you can go and sort out something for us." Richard leapt out of bed laughing, threw on his jeans and top and headed to the kitchen. Jeremy stayed in bed, watching the spring in his step and lightness of his shoulders. Richard was happy, the old Richard was returning slowly but surely. Jeremy stretched and tried to ease the kinks out of his back. He could hear Richard pottering in the kitchen, had been a while since someone else had used it and it felt good.


	13. Saturday Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard gets a cooking lesson and their evening together.

Chapter 13 - Saturday Evening

The afternoon passed quickly doing their research, trying to out-guess each other on what James might have chosen, and buying the cars needed for Andy's latest challenge. They both caught up on emails, work and personal. Working together they put together the scripts Andy had told them to work on, the banter sparking naturally and being able to find James' voice quite easily between them.

"You done with your sections Rich?" Jeremy questioned, Richard nodded. "Great, we can make dinner then, you can learn how to make more than a sandwich." Jeremy winked.   
"What's for dinner?"  
"Spaghetti bolognese and a rather nice bottle of red," Jeremy replied.  
"One of my favourites." Richard grinned.  
"I know, one of the reasons I thought you might like to know how to make it."

Jeremy got all of the ingredients out, laying them all out ready and asked Richard to open the wine to breath before dinner. He soon had Richard prepping vegetables, opening tins and so on. They chatted as they cooked.

"This isn't actually that difficult," Richard realised.  
"No it isn't."  
"Smelling it is making me hungry, so much more than sticking something in a microwave and setting the timer."  
"You'll find eating a meal you have created so much more satisfying than heating something up fast. Its a bit like a quickie fills an urge but you can't beat nice long sex, taking your time, the anticipation, exploring every inch of each other, the building sensations." Jeremy gave Richard an intense look as he shivered thinking about that final inch, then pinned him against the counter and kissed him thoroughly. Once the sauce was simmering, Richard was as well. Jeremy put the pasta on and poured them both a glass of red wine. He turned to Richard to hand him a glass and toasted him. "To our first meal created together." Richard grinned, sipped the wine and made appreciative noises. Richard set the table as Jeremy drained the pasta. He put the pots on the table and they tucked in.

"Mmm, ok I see what you mean, so much more than a quickie." Richard sighed happily. "Not that I'll ever object to a quickie." Richard said suggestively.

"God you are insatiable Rich" Jeremy rolled his eyes affectionately.  
"I'm making up for lost time," Richard laughed.  
"Quite right too but you're going to wear me, or rather my back out and then I'll be no use to you."  
"Well can't have that happening. How about I do the hard work tonight?"  
"Well there is an offer I can't refuse but that is for later. Do you want any more pasta?" Richard shook his head. "Well that leaves several portions to freeze once it has cooled, the quickie version of the meal." Jeremy winked at Richard. "Want some ice cream or stick to wine?" Richard held out his glass for a top up. "Me too, let's clear up and chill on the sofa." 

They cleared the table, boxed up the remaining bolognese, loaded up the dishwasher, then took their glasses and a second bottle of wine into the lounge. Jeremy flopped on the sofa, feet up on the coffee table and Richard curled up against him, feet up on the sofa. Relaxing channel surfing, drinking and chatting, just as they had done over the years, with or without James. Both were relieved that it felt so normal, not altered by their new relationship. They found something they both wanted to watch, Richard refilled their glasses , moved a cushion into Jeremy's lap and laid his head on it. Jeremy had his glass in one hand and started to stroke Richard's hair with the other, he didn't even consciously decide to do it. Richard sighed gently, he'd always enjoyed having his hair played with, he was stretched cat-like and sprawled happily, wishing he could purr. It just felt so right, nothing sexual, just where he should be and who he should be with, he was content. They stayed this way, sipping wine, watching TV for a couple of hours.

Jeremy yawned, stretched his arms then trailed his down Richard's face, who rolled onto his back to look at him. Jeremy bent down to kiss him.

"Bed?" Richard nodded happily. He swung his legs off and stood up, holding out his hand to Jeremy. They switched the TV and lights off and walked hand in hand into the bedroom. They slowly undressed each other, throwing their clothes onto a chair. Richard faced Jeremy and walking backwards, led him to the bed. They kissed tenderly, arms round each other stroking backs gently, both feeling the stirrings of arousal skin to skin. Richard knelt up on the bed and gazed into Jeremy's eyes, his wide brown eyes dialating with love and edges of lust.

"I want to make love to you Jeremy," Jeremy's breath caught, not what he was expecting Richard to say. "I'd like to try something, if you are ok with that." Jeremy nodded, not trusting his voice. Richard moved the pillows against the bedhead to support Jeremy's back. "Lean against these and make yourself comfortable." Jeremy climbed onto the bed and settled himself, sat up against the pillows. He couldn't break eye contact with Richard, the look in his eyes drew him in. Richard parted Jeremy's legs and knelt between them, Jeremy drew him into his arms and started to kiss him, long slow deep kisses. Their tongues slid over each other and explored mouths, desire and arousal sparking between them. Richard started to move sliding gently chest to chest, nipples hardening from the sensation, erections growing and touching. He moved so that he was straddling Jeremy's lap and lightly thrusting against him, moaning at the sensations.

"Will you help me ride you?" Richard asked quietly. "This way I can do all the work and your back is protected." He reached over and grabbed a condom and the lube. He wound his fingers around Jeremy's erection, marvelling how it looked even larger in his small hand, rubbed his thumb over the wet slit and started to spread the moisture down so that his fingers would slide smoothly as he started to pump. Jeremy groaned at the sight and sensations from the movements. Richard quickly stopped, not wanting things to end early, then holding Jeremy's gaze, licked his fingers clean, savouring the flavour. 

"Now my turn," Jeremy pulled Richard in for another deep kiss, his tongue seeking out his own taste merged with Richard's. He trailed fingers up and down Richard's back before stroking his buttocks , taking them in his large hands, Richard hummed into his mouth. Jeremy traced between them with a single finger between them, Richard bucked against him. He lubed up a finger, stroked across his puckered hole then slid straight in deep, thrusting slowly in and out. Richard took a deep breath, looked him in the eye and nodded, so that a second finger slid in too. He grinned broadly and started to move against the fingers, wanting them deeper and thrusting. Jeremy bent them slightly and started to stroke that wonderful spot that made Richard babble nonsense. He added a third finger, wanting to stretch him further and was rewarded with a delicious moan. A few thrusts and Richard pulled his hand away. Richard pulled back slightly, opened the condom and slid it onto Jeremy, then slicked it up with lube.

"I'm going to need your help to get you inside me," Richard gazed into Jeremy's eyes. 

"Hold your cheeks apart for me and lift up," Jeremy asked. Richard nodded and knelt up, maintaining eye contact. Jeremy held his shaft away from his body, allowing Richard to lower himself, and paused as he felt the tip against his puckered hole. Holding himself at what felt like the suitable angle, Jeremy waited for Richard ready himself then slowly lower himself down, opening to accept Jeremy's shaft into his body. Jeremy was in awe of the expressions passing over Richard's face as he sank down onto him and his body adjusted to the intrusion. He'd been able to look at Richard previously, but never this close, seeing every detail, every change in his eyes. He could see how much Richard wanted this and enjoyed it and the trust that he'd not be hurt by it. He kissed him, unable to find any words, settling for non-verbal communication. Richard started to move, using his strong thigh muscles to slowly lift himself up and not drop down fast, savouring every sensation. They held each other close, stroking backs, kissing , threading fingers into each others hair to pull as close as possible. It was like a gradual merging into a single being, each feeding on the joy of giving pleasure to the other. This wasn't the fast and frantic times they had been indulging in, it was slow, almost silent, and beautiful. The connection from the close eye contact heightened it. Eventually Richard dropped his forehead onto Jeremy's shoulder, continuing to move as slowly but increasing his pace slightly, they knew it couldn't last, Jeremy started to lift his hips to get deeper. Richard leaned back a little, changed the angle of his hips and felt the stroke against his prostate. Jeremy was now able to reach between them and grip Richard's leaking erection and start to stroke him in rhythm with Richard's movements. Their breathing quickened, kisses deepened and stopped so that they could lock eyes again. They both knew they couldn't last, Richard was panting.

"Come for me Rich," Jeremy whispered. He stroked him faster, feeling the need for the extra stimulation coming off him. Richard groaned his name as he came, his internal spasms squeezing Jeremy and triggering his own orgasm. Richard moved slowly drawing it out for Jeremy as his head fell against the pillows. They kissed as they came down from the high, sighing gently. Richard lifted himself high enough for Jeremy to slide out of him, he removed the condom, threw it in the bin, then reached for the wipes and cleaned them both up. Climbing off his lap Richard lay down, Jeremy slid down, adjusting the pillows and took Richard in his arms.

"That was incredible, I've never had a connection like that Rich. You ok, no pain or discomfort?"  
"God no, it was amazing, there is something to be said for slow" Richard kissed him. "Your back ok? I want to protect it."  
"My back thanks you, you can definitely drive again. Now let's get some sleep, we have to face James tomorrow." Jeremy kissed Richard gently and closed his eyes. Richard snuggled closer to Jeremy's chest.

"Night, I love you Jeremy," He whispered against his skin.


	14. Sunday and James Comes for Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another cooking lesson for Richard, James comes for lunch and they share their news

Chapter 14 - Sunday and James comes for Lunch

Jeremy awoke first, Richard was still snuggled into him. The sight of him brought back Richard's parting words as he fell asleep. His heart expanded with love for his diminutive colleague. Jeremy had had plenty of sex in his time, but he'd rarely made love to a partner. Last night had been a revelation, he didn't think that sex between two men could be that tender. He'd felt the connection between them right in his soul. He smiled thinking what a silly old fool he was being, lying in bed thinking about feelings. He stroked Richard's fluffy hair affectionately, then kissed the top of his head. He smelt so good, residue of sex from last night and so Richardy. If he was going to be able to keep his hands to himself while James was there, necessary so as to not scar him for life, they'd better get it out of their systems this morning. He started to stroke Richard's back, hoping to wake him up. When this didn't work, he moved lower and stroked his buttocks. He felt movement and grinned and Richard sighed as he woke up to very pleasant sensations.

"Morning Rich, it's ten o'clock." Richard stretched still half-asleep.  
"Then why are you waking me up?" Jeremy grinned at this.  
"Thought you were a morning person Rich?" Richard huffed in response. Jeremy laughed. "James is coming at two for lunch and I will only be able to leave you alone if I have you now." Richard's eyes opened properly at this.  
"You make a good point about James, he'd run for the hills at anything demonstrative in front of him. I suppose you could tempt .." Jeremy cut him off, pulling him up into a kiss, while sliding a hand down Richard's stomach.  
"Tempt you, that is more than morning wood! The only thing you need to think about is here or in the shower." Richard threw the duvet off and jumped out of bed. "My eager little Hamster! Shower it is then." Jeremy followed him into the bathroom where Richard already had the shower running and reached out to pull him in. 

By the time they had satisfied each other then washed and dressed, it was almost 11. A quick breakfast and they started to clean and tidy the flat together.   
"Should we eat in the kitchen or use the dining table?" Jeremy pondered.  
"Dining table, if you are going to the effort of a good roast dinner, we might as well to it properly."   
"Ok, now for your next cooking lesson. It is too early to start the chicken, it will take about 2 hours but we can do dessert, it can then sit in the fridge and go in the oven when we sit down to eat. I'm cheating with the custard, but crumble, which I know you love, is so easy. You start peeling the apples, while I get the rest of the ingredients together."

They worked well as a team, as they always have, Jeremy slicing the apples that Richard had peeled, laying the slices in the dish and sprinkling brown sugar over them. He weighed out the crumble ingredients and demonstrated the rubbing technique to Richard. Richard had surprisingly light fingers and was good with his hands after years of tinkering with engines. Jeremy spread the topping over the apple slices, pressing it down and popped it in the fridge. They cleared up, put the oven on and got started on prepping the vegetables and stuffing, laughing and joking. The chicken went in and more clearing up and the table was set. 

"What on earth are we going to tell James?" Richard asked, worriedly ruffling his hair. "I know it is a minor point but we've not discussed it yet."  
"Are you scared about his reaction?" Jeremy asked.  
"Well yes! If he's not ok with this, the three of us could be over, so I think that I've got every right to be scared Jez." Jeremy pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of Richard's head.  
"James has been worrying about you and that you wanted to leave or even Andy might replace you, I'm sure he'll be relieved you are staying more than anything."  
"Yes but this is personal stuff, you know how he gets."  
"Ok we'll take the sofa and he can have the armchair, the distance will help relax him. I'm sure his mates being happy will be the main message he take on-board. We'll be clear that none of 'us' comes into work, that he'll not run the risk of walking in on us doing anything in the portakabin and so on. We are in theory professionals and can behave accordingly." Richard raised an eyebrow at this.  
"Are you seriously going to try that line on Andy too? He'll laugh in your face, we've never managed to behave like professionals, why do you think he is always shouting at us?"  
"Look if we do a good enough job with James, he might help us with Andy," Jeremy reasoned. "If all else fails I'll wing it, I've been doing it all my career, why change now? Alternatively we can all get drunk and then drop it on him!"  
"Get drunk? Now that sounds like a plan I can handle," Richard replied nervously.  
"Rich will you please relax," Jeremy pulled him into his arms and kissed him gently. "It is James, our James, who we've known, worked with and at times wanted to kill, for years. If either of us were dating a woman, we'd not think twice about telling him about her or introducing them."  
"True but we're not talking about a woman here."  
"Rich do you have a problem with us? I was under the impression you were ok with this." Jeremy looked concerned.  
"God no no Jez. I'm over the moon about us, it is just the enigma that is James. We've had years of material about his sexuality but he's never confirmed or denied anything. Yes he's had a girlfriend but he could have had boyfriends as well and not introduced them to us, unsure of how we'd take the news." He stood on tiptoes to kiss Jeremy deeply to reassure him.  
"Ah yes, enigma is certainly the word for our James. You never know we might finally get an answer out of him today!" They both laughed at this idea. Jeremy went into the kitchen to sort out the roast potatoes while Richard curled up on the sofa and switched on the TV. Might as well look as normal as possible when James turned up. He tried to relax, for goodness sake, it was only James, his mate, the guy he'd worked with and sat next to for years. They had eaten countless meals together, chatted nonsense for hours, helped each other through too many situations, often of their own doing. They had all crashed at each other's places and had each other's backs no matter what, it was the only way they could through the crazy overseas stunts they pulled.

"Here, this might help," Jeremy handed him a G&T, "Just try and relax, you are going to worry him more than he has been, about you." Richard sipped it appreciatively, feeling the alcohol work it's way into his system. He relaxed into the sofa and focused on the TV. Jeremy was in and out of the kitchen, checking, basting everything, putting the stuffing in. The buzz of the intercom went and Richard's stomach did a flip.

"Can you get that Rich, things are at a critical moment in here?" Richard took a deep breath and went to the intercom.  
"Hi it's James," came through the speaker. Richard buzzed him in the downstairs door and waited for the knock. At the first knock, he opened the flat door.  
"Oh hi Richard," James greeted him with.  
"Jeremy is basting his parsnips," Richard explained.   
"Now there is a line!" James hung his coat up and wandered into the kitchen. "Afternoon Clarkson, I brought wine."  
"Thanks May. We're on G&T or there's beer or wine, what do you fancy?"  
"Oh I'll join you both in G&T, very civilized before dinner. What we having anyway, from the smells I assume it is not a takeaway?"  
"Roast chicken and all the trimmings then pudding, proper Sunday lunch."  
"I'm impressed, didn't know you had it in you." Jeremy huffed.  
"You too, Richard said the same thing! I'm not a complete Neanderthal, I can cook. Just go and sit down in the lounge, will be in in a minute." Jeremy shood him out of the kitchen. James moved into the lounge and settled into the armchair, checking what Richard was watching.  
"You are looking well, what have you been up to then Richard?" Richard took a long swig of his drink and told himself to not be an idiot, it was exactly what James would ask any other time they had had a few days off from shooting.  
"Oh the usual, catching up on sleep, those scripts Andy wanted, found my car for the new challenge. What did you get in the end?" They slipped easily into a car conversation that became a debate, Jeremy put his views forward as he bobbed in and out of the room, checking that Richard was ok. The three of them easily bantering cars as they always had, Jeremy made mental notes on some of James' comments to work into the script for the challenge segment.

"Richard can you give me a hand bringing everything through?" Jeremy called through from the kitchen. Richard jumped up and started to transfer the serving dishes onto the dining table, while Jeremy carved the chicken.  
"Smells great Clarkson," James commented as Jeremy brought in the carving dish piled up with meat.  
"Thanks, white or rose to drink?"  
"White for me please," James replied.  
"Richard you might as well get a bottle of each from the fridge." James raised an eyebrow as Richard left to open the bottles.  
"I'm teaching him how to cook, he's been living off soup, sandwiches and takeaways. He's my scut-boy today, trying to learn from the master," Jeremy grinned broadly. "Dig in guys." They all did enthusiastically, everyone hungry, making appreciative noises as they started to eat. Jeremy filled their wine glasses.  
"A toast to the three of us, the indestructible trio, may we reign long over car programmes!" They laughed and raised their glasses. The meal passes as most did between them, banter, ganging up on each other, wind ups, all three realising how much they had missed this, but none wanting to say it, it wouldn't be the manly thing to do. Jeremy and Richard cleared the remains of the roast and took the crumble and custard through. James' eye lit up as the sight of it.  
"Now this Richard did most of, with proper supervision of course," Jeremy said, as he served generous portions of it. They all drowned theirs in custard and tucked in, moaning happily, sometimes you can't beat a classic pudding. No-one had space for seconds, they were all too stuffed. "You sprawl in the armchair May, Hammond and I will clear up and sort out the dishwasher." James took the remains of the wine and their glasses to the coffee table, topped them up and relaxed into the armchair. Jeremy and Richard sorted out the kitchen as fast as they could. "You ready for this now?" Jeremy asked him quietly. "You seem more relaxed anyway."  
"We're the three of us again, things feel like they used to, that is a huge relief. I think I'm ready yes, let's go for it. You are going to be the one to tell him though aren't you?"  
"Yes I was planning to!" Jeremy laughed. They went back into the lounge, Richard trying to avoid feeling like he was walking the gallows. He curled back up in the corner of the sofa he had occupied before, Jeremy taking the other end. They sat sipping their wine, suddenly quiet.

"So James, erm, on Wednesday you asked me how I'd helped Richard and called me a Hamster-whisperer?" Richard spluttered into his wine at the phrase. "Called him a new man?"  
"I think I also mentioned something about flirting with him as well," Richard blushed at this. "Hammond you ok there? You look like a teenager about to have an awkward talk with their parents about sex." He really started coughing and spluttering at this so Jeremy reached over and patted him on the back.  
"Ah yes well you were not far off the mark," Jeremy persisted.  
"You were flirting with Hammond?" James looked confused. "Why?"  
"Oh thanks!" Richard looked indignant at this.  
"You know what I mean Hammond."  
"I was flirting with him because I wanted him and to make him feel good. All part of what has been making him into a new man. He's a new man with a new man in his life." Jeremy looked at Richard and smiled.  
"Hang on, are you two pulling one of your pranks on me?"  
"Oh for goodness sake, I'm making a complete hash of this. Rich..." Jeremy grabbed Richard and kissed him tenderly then sat with his arm over Richard's shoulders. James just sat gaping at the pair of them.  
"James we are not pranking you. We're together, it is as much as a shock to us as it is to you," Richard tried to explain.  
"But Clarkson all your homosexualist comments over the years, always aimed at me, by the way, and you sit there and kiss Hammond?" James sounded offended.  
"I know I know, sorry May." Jeremy looked very apologetic. "I've discovered that it is the person who is important, not their gender."   
"Hammond what have you done to him? He's talking like a human, a sensitive one at that!" James turned to Richard.  
"Not sure you want to know," Richard laughed as James screwed up his face. "We had a few frank discussions over the last few days. I've barred him from tweeting about us but we wanted to tell you, and tomorrow Andy, we've not even told our families."  
"James I promise I won't say this again around you, I love Richard, I'm in love with him. I've not let him out of my sight since I went to his place after the pub the other night." James blew out the deep breath he hadn't realised he'd taken, and started to rake his fingers through his hair at the implications of this.  
"This won't affect the three of us James, we want to keep it away from work and are certainly not going public any time soon." Richard insisted.  
"Well I guess I'm happy for you both. I can see we've got our Hamster back, but bit of an extreme solution to sleep with him," Richard giggled, "However filming the News section felt like 'us' again. I've missed that, there was a lightness back and it was easy. Thank you for trusting me."  
"We want to have lads' nights again, like we used to, curry, beer and hangovers, as long as you can cope with the idea Rich and I will be sharing my bed and you have the guest room."  
"Well that is preferable to tossing a coin for the spare bed with Richard like we used to. Can I suggest you find a better way to tell Andy than snogging Richard in front of him!" Jeremy laughed.  
"Good point."  
"Why don't the three of us see him together on tomorrow?" James suggested.  
"Seriously? We're not asking you to do that James." Richard said  
"No you are not but if he sees that I'm ok with this and we can all work together the same, if not better, it might help." James was being practical as ever.  
"Thank you. Now there is still plenty of wine, the spare bed is made up, so let's keep drinking and I'll drive the three of us in tomorrow? It is only production meetings, no filming," Jeremy suggested.  
"Oh why not, as long as the pair of you promise not to let me hear any of your perversions later." James replied, relaxing back into the armchair. Richard laughed and Jeremy grinned wickedly. They went back to drinking. Richard refilled their glasses and snuggled back into Jeremy's side. He saw James watching him and raised an eyebrow quizzically.  
"Let's watch a film, May you want to find one while I open another bottle?" Jeremy heaved himself off the sofa and ambled into the kitchen. James perused the DVD shelf before choosing The Dambusters.  
"I admit you look 'right' there curled up next to Jeremy, like you old self, from before things went pear-shaped." James commented. Richard grinning and nodded. "He was tearing himself apart not noticing what a state you were in." James indicated towards the kitchen with his head.  
"I know and we've moved past that. I'm happy James, possibly more than I deserve to be, still waiting to wake up in a way." Jeremy returned with the fresh bottle and topped off the glasses.  
"So what's the choice May?" James handed him the DVD. "Oh yes, spot on." They sat commenting on the film, Jeremy and James swopping statistics on various vehicles and planes. Richard watched the banter between the pair of them as much as the film, yes he'd missed this badly, two of the most important men in his life and just relaxing with them. He'd taken this away from them as well, not being himself, thinking he wasn't worth spending time with. He shook himself, not wanting to go down that road again. Jeremy felt the movement and slid an arm round his shoulder again. Richard squeezed his hand in response. 

They spent the evening laughing, drinking, joking, snacking until well after midnight. James yawned loudly.  
"Good idea May, time to hit the sack. You know where everything is of course, bed is made up as usual. Rich do you want some water?" Richard nodded, yawning himself.   
"Night James," Richard called as he headed to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and grabbed a couple of paracetamol, as a preemptive strike on the potential hangover in the morning. He went into Jeremy's bedroom, stripped down to his tee-shirt and boxers, wouldn't do to scare James in the middle of the night, and got into bed. 

"I can see it now, Jezza, not sure why I didn't before. You really care, I mean I know that you care about me, Andy and the crew, but Richard, it is more than that, you are not playing at it. It screams out of your body language together when you are relaxed." James spoke to Jeremy in the kitchen as he was loading the evening's plates into the dishwasher. He turned to James and just nodded, squeezed his shoulder, got Richard's water and headed to bed. He handed Richard the water, removed his trousers and shirt, pulled back the duvet and slid into bed. Richard rolled into his arms and they both let out a deep sigh.  
"It is going to be ok isn't it?" Richard whispered.  
"Yes, James understands and is not completely freaked out, we can do this. Now despite James being across the hall, with the amount I've drunk tonight, there is no way anything could happen anyway!" Richard laughed.  
"I'm not complete insatiable," Jeremy spluttered at this,"I'm not!" Richard huffed. "I think I can manage to spend the night without jumping your bones, you are the one who had to molest me in the middle of the night!"  
"Ok I will admit to that one but we did promise James. Now let's get some sleep." They kissed tenderly, Jeremy pulled Richard close and they settled down to sleep.


End file.
